So Familar
by Jassi Forever
Summary: The PPG have it all. The looks, money, popularity, and powers. But what happens when three mysterious guys walk into their lives? And why do they look so familiar? Their lives come crashing down all around them and they have a decision to make... M for language
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_(Bubble's POV)_

_It was a regular day in Townsville. Sunny and beautiful, the kind of days that put a smile on my face. I woke up, took a shower and quickly got ready for school (outfit on profile). I knew Blossom was awake and that her and Buttercup would get into an argument any minute now. Buttercup always overslept and would get really angry if you woke her up. But Blossom didn't care and woke her up anyways._

_I skipped downstairs and began to make breakfast. Buttercup liked eggs and bacon while Blossom always had a piece of toast with OJ. I just have a bowl of lucky charms and Professor like coffee with a donut. Once I turned on the stove and started frying Buttercup's eggs, I heard her yell:_

"_WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP? MY ALARM ISNT SUPPOSED TO RING FOR THREE MORE MINUTES!" _

_Aw man she was going to be cranky today. I never knew how Buttercup can get ready and eat in less than twenty minutes. It takes me and Blossom a good hour._

"_Well if you weren't such a lazy ass then waking up early wouldn't be a problem! Now get out of bed and get ready for school." Blossom retorted in her "I'm the boss so you better not back talk me" tone._

_Professor came down stair in his blue robe scratching the back if his head. Now that we were all sixteen, he had a hard time with us._

"_Good morning Dad ! Your coffee is almost ready. What kind of donut do you want?" I said cheerfully._

_I went over a gave him a kiss on the cheek before handing him the newspaper. Buttercup came stomping down her stairs with her arms crossed. She had let her hair grow so it was now a little past her shoulders(Buttercup's outfit on profile). My hair was longer too, just a couple inches above my elbow and they were in loose curls. Blossom's was at her waist and straight, sometimes she curled it and sometimes she tied it up._

_Buttercup served herself her food before sitting across from Professor. I handed Professor his coffee and took a wild guess at the kind of donut since he didn't answer me. He was most likely still half asleep. Blossom then came downstairs looking so pretty. She walked with grace and calmness and sat down quietly next to Professor (Blossom's outfit on profile). _

_The atmosphere was tense as we all ate. Buttercup was cranky, Blossom was calm, Professor was tired, while I was cheerful and happy._

"_Um, Girls, I have something to tell you." Professor said._

_We all stopped and waited for him to continue._

"_I've been asked to go to a science meeting in CityVille. I'll be gone for two months Max. I want you all to behave and no fighting._" he looked at Buttercup when he said that. "Also, I'll be leaving today at three o'clock. So I won't be here when you get back from school. I'll call you everyday and Blossom's in charge. And I love you girls."

"Love you too dad," We all said.

"Well we should get going. I don't want to be late again. Bye Dad." Blossom said as she pecked him in the cheek and got her book bag.

"Later Pops." Buttercup also gave him a peck.

"Bye Bye Daddy!" I blew him a kiss as we all left to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Blossom's POV)

My sisters and I arrived at Poeky Oaks High in no time. I made sure my hair wasn't ruined from the flight. Nope, still silky and straight. The color had changed when I began to age. Slowly turning into my now auburn hair instead of bright orange. I no longer wore my huge red bow. I usually had a small one that matched whatever color I wore. Right now it a black one with pink flower design.

"Blossom, after school can we please go to the mall? " Bubble's suddenly asked me.

Did she even bring money? Knowing Bubbles, she probably has five hundred dollars in her wallet right now. Buttercup, maybe a good two hundred. But me, I always came prepared with three hundred.

Last year, the Professor discovered a new atom and got paid more than a billion dollars. He now works at some lavatory near Townsville. We barely get to see him anymore though. He's never home and when he is he's in his lab.

"Fine. But just for a couple hours. I don't want to miss Professor's phone call." I replied.

Bubbles squealed in joy then hugged me before racing into school. She's captain of the cheer squad and usually goes to the mall if there's no practice.

"Ughh! Why did you say yes ! You know I lost the bet! " Buttercup said angrily before walking into the school building.

Last week Bubbles and Buttercup made a bet that if Bubbles beat Buttercup in a video game, Buttercup would have to dress like a girl and not so tomboyish for one year. Bubbles surprisingly won somehow, so now she gets to give Buttercup a makeover.

I gave a little laugh of the thought of Buttercup dressing girly. She had been so sure she would beat Bubbles. _I_ had even been positive Buttercup would win too.

I strolled into school and was immediately greeted by Robin.

"Blossom! Bubbles told me you guys are going to the mall, too! So am I. We should hang out and maybe I can give you guys a ride?" Something tells me Robin had too much sugar. So to avoid anymore conversation, I just nodded then made my way to my locker.

I got all I needed for class and then the bell rang. Ugh! If Buttercup hadn't woken up so late I wouldn't be late to class _again!_ I so didn't need a detention.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup's POV)<p>

The bell rang as soon as I entered English. I was a little scared for after school. I mean, if you ever went shopping with Bubbles, you would understand. She wants to buy the whole mall, and would if you let her ! And the thought that I would be getting a new "makeover" from her sent my heart beating in fear.

"Good morning Miss Buttercup. Please take a seat as I take attendance," Mr. Grayt said.

Man I hated this class. Especially Mr. Grayt. He always talks like people from the 1930's. I wouldn't be surprised if he was born back in that time.

I walked over to the farthest desk in the back next to my best friend Mitch. We always got in trouble together.

"What's up B?" He greeted me as soon as I sat down. I just groaned in annoyance.

"Bloss woke you up early?" I nodded. "Bubbles taking you shopping after school?" I nodded again. "Pop quiz in math?" Great ! Another thing to look forward to (sarcasm).

For once in my life, I wished school could be longer.

* * *

><p>Hey ! Thanks for Reading ! Btw Robin's Outfit is : Polyvore .com robins_outfit_chapter/set?id=36890476 (without any spaces)

Please Review !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! okay, so my profile finally let me put up the outfits so they're no on my profile if you want to check them out. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own ANYTHING **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

(Buttercup's POV)

The dismissal bell rang and my eyes widened. Had school really gone that fast? I slowly made my way out the class. Once I stepped out I was attacked by a very joyful Bubbles.

"Buttercup! Are you ready to go shopping? Robin said she's giving us a ride there." She had a giant smile on her face and her skinny arms were around me. I gave her my best fake smile.

She squealed excitedly before she began to drag me towards Blossom and Robin who were waiting for us by the lockers. Oh god. I'm not going to survive this shopping trip.

* * *

><p>"Ooh! This is sooo cute! Don't you think so Buttercup?" Bubbles held up a bright pink tube top. The color was so bright it burned my eyes so I shielded them.<p>

"Umm, Bubbles. Can we go somewhere else please?" The word please tasted like copper on my tongue. You know how often it is that I say that word? NEVER.

"Why? They have cute clothes here. Maybe if you didn't have such guyish taste in clothes you'll actually enjoy this." She retorted.

I unshielded my eyes and glared at her. Ugh! If we weren't in public I would rip her to shreds right now. Blossom and Robin went shopping by there selves and left me all alone with Goldie Locks.

"Listen up Barbie! In case you haven't noticed, there's nothing but pink here! I was just asking if we could go somewhere else with other colors!" I turned on my heel and walked away with the two bags I already had.

If only I hadn't lost that stupid game! I don't even know Bubbles knew how to work a controller! Or anything but a credit card. I bet she cheated. But I doubt she knows any cheat codes. Maybe since she's been watching me play for so long, that she learned?

Suddenly, I felt someone bump into me and I ended up falling on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going asshole !" I yelled.

I looked up to see a guy about six foot two. He had black spiky hair and forest green eyes. He wore black pants with a dark green T-shirt.

"Well maybe if you were paying attention, you would have moved out the way!" He spat back and crossed his arms.

This guy had guts, I'll tell you that. I got up and dusted off my shorts.

"Excuse me? Did you just-"

"Yo Butch! Quit messing with that girl and get over here!" A guy with red eyes and red hair cut me off.

I glared at Butch and he glared back. We stood there for thirty seconds before he muttered "Bitch," Then walked away.

I stood there shocked. First off, did he just call me a bitch? And second, why does his name sound so familiar.

* * *

><p>(Butch POV)<p>

"Why so mad? Did that girl reject you or something?" Boomer asked.

I shot a glare at him and he smirked. I have never been rejected. I mean, c'mon, I'm the best looking brother. Although Boomer said he was.

"That little Bitch had the nerve to speak to me like that. I mean, who the hell does she think she is?" I replied

"That little bitch is Buttercup. From the power puffs." Brick stated.

I stopped and my mouth fell open in shock. That was Buttercup? But that girl back there was better looking and way hotter. Well the last time I saw Buttercup was when we were five, but still she always had something boyish that you noticed. Even her voice changed. She sounded like a girl now.

"You sure? That looked nothing like her. Plus, she was shopping!" I might've not known Buttercup that well, but I do know that she doesn't enjoy to shop.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now let's leave before anyone recognizes us."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Buttercup's outfit is on my profile (: I put pics of their rooms on there too. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review please.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

(Brick's POV)

"You stupid monkey! Did you even consider talking to us about this?" I yelled at Mojo Jojo.

Butch and Boomer just watched with interest. Although Butch was half-asleep since Mojo just woke us up and its six in the morning.

"I knew you would say no! But it's too late now, for you, Brick Jojo, and your brothers will be going to school." He replied.

I got even more angry so I grabbed Mojo's favorite arm chair and threw it. It made a huge hole in the observatory's wall but kept flying anyways.

"Did you have to pick Poeky Oaks High? Out of all them schools you chose that one? Do you have any clue that those powerpuff girls go there?" I glared at Mojo and he flinched and took a step back.

"I had no clue, my son. Him told me he didn't want you and your brothers to be stupid and clueless so he insisted I signed you for school. Talk to him if you have a problem."

I growled before turning and walking towards the portal room. Him had made the closet a portal to his world in case we ever wanted to speak to him.

"Uh, Brick I don't think you want to do that. You want me and Butch to go with you? Just in case?" Boomer asked. Since Him could kill us in a second , Boomer always said it would be a bad idea to talk to him alone.

"I don't give a crap." I muttered.

Boomer and Butch were at my side in a flash and we all made our way to Him's world.

(Bubble's POV)

"C'mon Buttercup. Please come out of there." I pleaded.

Buttercup hasn't come out of her room and I wanted to see her new outfit. Gosh she was so stubborn! School starts in twenty minutes and we have to leave in ten minutes.

"No! I look girly!" She complained.

I groaned in annoyance. What was so wrong with being girly? I mean, cuter clothes is great!

"Blossom! Buttercup won't come out!" I yelled.

I could hear Blossom coming up the steps. Once she came up she had an exasperated look on her face.

"Buttercup! You have five seconds before I break that door down!" She warned

"What am I? Five? That's not gonna work!" Buttercup yelled back.

"One! Two! Three! Four-" Buttercup opened her door and I was shocked.

Buttercup looked amazing! She even had makeup! Well that's because I made her. But she still looked gorgeous.

"OMG! You look amazing B!" I squealed.

"Yeah yeah. Now lets go." She muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

** Thank you guys for the reviews. I know the chapters are short, I'll try my best to make them longer. But i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

(Blossom's POV)

As soon as we stepped in,, the hallway went quiet. They were all staring at Buttercup. But there was something else going on.

"Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium. Please report to my office." The principle called through the intercom.

What did Buttercup do now? I looked over at her and she wore the same confused expression as Bubbles. We all began to walk towards the principals office. All bodies were turned towards and all faces watched us as we walked by. I caught Robin's face in the crowd and we exchanged a confused glance.

Once we stepped in, I saw three boys standing together. One with red hair and red eyes, another with blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and a boy with black hair and moss green eyes. They all wore black jeans and the red head had a red shirt, the blonde guy had a dark blue shirt, and the brunette had a dark green one.

"Girls, please take a seat." Mr. Prince E. Pal said.

We each took a seat, me on the left, Bubbles in the middle, and Buttercup on the right. I noticed then that Buttercup was glaring at the boy with black hair and the guy had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Well, your all wondering why you're here. These young fellows here are Poeky Oaks new students. There known as Brick, Boomer, and Butch Jojo." They all looked absolutely bored. Especially the one known as Brick. Though he looked a little mad also.

"I want you girls to show them around the school and help them out if they need it." The principal instructed.

"Hold up! You want me to follow that thing around all day?" Buttercup yelled.

"Hey! I don't need a babysitter!" Butch exclaimed back.

"He just wants us to help them out and show them around. You don't have to follow him around everyday. Just today." I explained calmly to Buttercup.

She didn't look any happier, but did shut up. So did Butch. I checked to see if Bubbles was okay with this and guess what I saw. Her and Boomer were looking at each other. She had a flirty smile and Boomer had a arrogant smirk. She liked him! Buttercup noticed also and she glared at her, even though Bubbles paid no attention to her.

"Don't worry sir. We'll do what we have to do. Is that all?" I asked politely.

"Yes that is all. Can you check if you have any classes with them though?"

"No problem." I gave him a smile before standing alone with my sisters. We walked out the class and the three new guys followed.

Once we stepped out and shut the door, Buttercup yelled to Butch:

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" He yelled back.

Buttercup blushed from embarrassment. And Bubbles just flirted with Boomer, far away enough so we couldn't hear. Brick looked like he was ready to kill anyone who came his way. I just stood there, feeling a little awkward to be here right now.

* * *

><p>(Boomer's POV)<p>

Damn!

That was my first thought when I saw Bubbles. I always thought she was cute, but that was eleven years ago. Now she was hott and beautiful. Her hair was down in loose curls and I must say I enjoyed her outfit.

Who would've thought, eleven years later, me and Bubbles would be flirting.

"Hey, you look really familiar?" she said finally.

My blood ran cold, but I managed to keep a nonchalant expression. Him had specifically instructed that if he would bring us back to life, we had to make sure no one recognized us.

"No. You must have me confused for someone else. Me and my brothers just moved to Townsville." I learned from Brick and Butch how to lie with ease. Though I found it harder to lie to Bubbles.

"Oh. Are you going to try out for any sports? I'm captain of the cheer squad. Buttercup is the one who's into the rough sports. Blossom is just into music and art."

Hmmm. She was a cheerleader so maybe I will try out for some sports.

"Bubbles! Quit flirting with Boomer! We gotta get to class." Butercup yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Robin's outfit on my profile. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've been sick ): and I still am. this is my longest chapter so far so i hope you like it.**

Chapter 6

(Bubble's POV)

Omg! Boomer is such a cutie! We have most classes together except English, science, and cooking class. I was on my way to Science when Mike came up to me.

"Hey Bubbles. You look great today." Mike was some really cute guy who played on the football team. He was always hitting in a different girl every day.

"Thanks." I said giving him a sweet smile.

"So if your not busy Friday night, how bout a date?"

My brain shorted out for a second. A date? Mike was known to be a player and dump girls as soon as he got what he wanted. I didn't want to be one of those girls. But he treated me differently then the other girls. But I also liked Boomer. One date wouldn't hurt, right?

"Yeah, sure." I gave him another smile and he smiled back.

"Cool. I'll see you after your practice." He said before walking away.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Good job today! I'll see you Monday for practice." I dismissed my cheer squad and they all left to hit the showers.<p>

"Hey Bubbs!" I heard Stacy say.

Stacy was a platinum blond and second in charge. She was always trying to get me in trouble so I can get kicked off and she can take over. But since I was coach's favorite, she never believed Stacy.

"Hey Stacy!" I greeted her in a fake enthusiastic voice.

"So I heard your going on a date with Mike. You know we're making spirit banners that day." Oh crap. I forgot about that. Maybe I could ask coach to let me skip.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll talk to coach to reschedule to Thursday night instead. Then you'll be able to go to Princess's party." I know she'll want to go there. Her and Princess were "best friends."

Stacy looked a little angry at my simple solution. Her and Mike dated last month and she still isn't over him. Their relationship only lasted three weeks though. She "humph" before stomping away.

"Bubbles, is there a problem with Stacy?" I heard Coach Mindy say.

Me and Coach were really close. She was like my big sister that Blossom and Buttercup never were. Sure me and my sisters were really close, but they always nag me about everything. Blossom is so uptight while Buttercup is too rough. They never really liked the things I did. Buttercup was on the girls basketball, volleyball, and softball teams. Blossoms on the math league, choir, band, and chess team. While I was on the cheer squad and volleyball. We all don't have much in common. But Mindy and I have lots in common. Plus, Coach is only five years older than me.

"She just wanted to go to a party Friday night and asked if its alright to switch spirit banner making to Thursday. I think it's a great idea, that way the girls can have a day off." I explained and gave her my cute smile.

"Sure. As long as all the girls agree." She smiled before going to her office.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup's POV)<p>

I can't believe Butch goes to Pokey Oaks High! And he's in all my classes besides French, Math, and Gym. He is such a pain in the ass.

As soon as I came home I changed into my basketball shorts and a plain tight black T-shirt. I was on my way to Mitch's house to hang out and play video games.

Once I got there, we played and ate popcorn when he asked:

"So what do you think about the new kids?"

I snorted before saying "I cant stand them. Especially Butch." I said his named like it was a bad word.

Mitch glanced at me before smirking and giving a little chuckle. I always thought Mitch was cute. Although we never dated. I never been into that whole mushy relationship crap. I had about three boyfriends in my life while Mitch had millions of girlfriends. He had recently told me that he had a crush on Robin and wanted to ask her out. I don't know why that got me angry.

"But anyways, when you gonna ask Robin out?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was gonna do it today when I overheard her telling Blossom that she liked Butch." he frowned at that.

How could Robin chose Butch over Mitch? Mitch has always been there for her and Butch is a big jerk. Alright, I'll admit that Butch was good looking and can make anyone laugh, but he didn't seem suitable for Robin.

"That sucks. If you want, I'll talk to her. I wouldn't want Butch to hurt her anyways."

"That'll be great. Thanks B." Mitch said with a smile that made my heart ache.

* * *

><p>(Blossom's POV)<p>

I was home alone doing my homework in my room. I wore gray baggy sweats with a pink t-shirt (all outfits on my profile). Bubbles should be getting home any minute and I was going to have a word about her date Friday night. I knew Mike's games. I went on a date with him once before.

I heard the front door open and shut, then foot steps up the stairs.

"Bubbles! C'mere please!" I called.

Her face appeared in my doorway and she gave me an innocent smile.

"Yes?"

"I heard you were going on a date with Mike Friday night."

"About that. He's really really nice to me Bloss. Plus he's really cute too! He doesn't treat me like he treats the other girls. And I already rescheduled spirit banner making just for the date. He even drove me here!" She said quickly.

"It's all an act! He just wants to get in your pants! Don't you see? I dated him before so I know his game. He's playing you Bubbles. It's best that you call the date off. I don't want to see you hurt." I begged.

I remember my date with Mike. He took me to dinner at some fancy Italian restaurant then the movies. He wanted to walk me home and I thought it was such a gentle man gesture. On the way there he told me that the dark alley was a shortcut home. That's when I started getting really sleepy and Mike started walking slower. I knew I tried fighting him and yelling for him to quit touching me. Before I fell into unconsciousness, I remember a man with red hair beating up Mike and taking me home. I never told my sisters about that though. I knew Buttercup would literally kill Mike and Bubbles would have one of those rare times when she got really angry and broke everything and anyone if you got in her way.

"Your such a liar! Just because you never have fun doesn't mean I don't have to! You never just try to have some fun. Your sixteen but act like your forty!" She yelled angrily at me before storming to her room and slamming the door.

I was frozen. Did she really just yell at me? I needed a walk so I put on my shoes and left the house to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please! their clothes is on my profile; i put it all in one set since they weren't that much.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm still sick. Turns out my tonsils are infected and i have to get them removed maybe. Sorry if this chapters not so good. I have a horrible headache but wanted to update for you guys. Thanks for all the reviews though.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

(Blossom's POV)

The only thing on my mind right at this moment was Bubbles outburst. I wasn't boring. I knew how to have fun. I just had to put my sisters before me since Professor is never home anymore. I almost feel as if he regrets ever creating us.

I was at the park and I saw Princess bothering Brick by the bench. He looked so bored and like he was ready to kill Princess if she didn't shut up. He must have felt my eyes on him because he looked my way and locked eyes with me. I couldn't believe it, his eyes had a pleading look. I thought Brick hated me, he was a jerk all day at school. And it sucks cause I'm stuck with him except Math and Dance.

"Hey Princess! Your dad's looking for you!" I easily lied.

Princess let out an exasperated sigh before giving Brick what was suppose to be a flirty smile, which turned out to be disgusting just to watch. She kissed his cheek before going to her limo. Thanks goodness she doesn't want to be a power puff girl anymore.

Once her limo was out of sight, Brick wiped his cheek then walked over to me.

"Thanks for that. I don't think I could have lasted another second with her."

I gave him a small smile before moving around him and continuing my walk. I don't understand why Brick is being nice all of a sudden. He made it pretty clear earlier that he didn't want to be friends.

(Bricks POV)

Stupid Him. Stupid Mojo. Stupid Blossom.

Him told us that he wanted us to get close to the power puff girls then hurt them to weaken them. Then he'll kill them. My brothers were completely against it. No way in hell did they want to hurt the girls. But they didn't tell Him that.

_(Flashback)_

_We all entered Him's world and found Him on his couch watching Dr. Phil. I had no idea he was into that show. Dr. Phil isn't even a real doctor._

_"We're not going to school." I said plainly._

_Him got up and turned to look at us. He had a glare on his face._

_"Why not?" He said in his annoying voice._

_"Because the Puffs go there." Butch spat._

_Him got a thoughtful expression. He was planning something. And I already knew it wasn't good._

_"That my be a good thing. Follow me."_

_Him made his way towards his office and we all followed. Butch got a horrified look. He always complained how Him's office was 500 degrees and that he stunk like peppermint. We sat down in the three chairs as Him sat in his._

_"Now boys, I have a mission for you. I want you to get close to those girls. Date them if you can. Make them fall in looovee with you. Then I want you to break their hearts into a million pieces. Bring them to me and I'll take care of it from there. Don't forget about the Professor though. Kill him. Soon." He instructed._

_Boomer had a terrified look. We all knew about his crush on Bubbles. He liked her since he was five. Butch had a mischievous smile but his eyes looked hurt. I already knew he thought Buttercup was hott. Me? I didn't give a damn. No Blossom, No Problem._

_(End Of Flashback)_

Blossom walked away with a pained look and a fake smile. I followed her and she stopped and turned around.

"Can I help you?" she suddenly snapped.

Man girls are confusing. One minute she helps me get rid of Princess, the next she looks sad, now she's angry? If it wasn't for Him, I wouldn't even look at her.

"You looked sad and I wanted to see if you were okay. But I guess not so I'll leave." I turned on my heel and walked away slowly because I knew she'll come after me and apologize. It was a habit I noticed that she always did.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I'm just not in a good mood right now." She explained and appeared at my side in an instant. I noticed a small tear trying to leave her eye. I don't know why that made me feel like a jerk.

"What's wrong?" We walked over to the bench and sat down. She told me about Mike and her date with him. Then how Bubbles was going on a date with him Friday night and her outburst when she got home. Blossom must really trust me, or she's not as smart as I thought she was.

"Does she know about how your date with Mike went?" I asked.

She shook her head then said, " I didn't want to worry her or Buttercup. The professor is never home but I didn't want him to freak out either." Two tears escaped her eyes and she wiped them quickly. She hated looking weak.

I suddenly felt bad for her. She takes care of her sisters as if she's their mothers, because their father's never there. She hasn't had real fun since she was thirteen. She hasn't used her powers, except flying, since she was seven because no more monster attacks. Plus she felt the reason they were created was to protect Townsville, now that they don't need to do that, she felt like she has nothing more to do.

I did the thing I never did before. I hugged her.

(Butch POV)

Buttercup hates me. Great (sarcasm). How am I suppose to do the mission when she hates my guts? I could always make her jealous. I found out that her friend Robin likes me. Apparently, Mitch likes Robin and Buttercup likes Mitch. I have super hearing, I hear everything. But if I do date Robin, Buttercup might go for Mitch. That wont be good. If I don't go for Robin, Mitch will date her and Buttercup would still be single. But how will I get her to like me? God this was so confusing, my head was spinning,

Robin or no Robin? Robin was hott. I had a thing for brunettes. Or I can date that Stacy girl that Buttercup hates. I knew girls hated when a girl they disliked went out with a guy they thought was cute. Buttercup might not like me, but I knew she thought I was funny. I made her laugh a hundred times today.

"Butch! We're out of food again!" I heard Boomer yell.

Why did they always make me do they stealing? Boomer was the sneakiest and Brick was the fastest. Sure I was the strongest, but wouldn't it make more sense to send one of them?

"Can't you go? I'm thinking." I heard Boomer laugh.

"You? Thinking? How does it feel?" I jumped up from my bed and made my way to the kitchen where Boomer was looking through the FULL fridge.

"I thought you said we were out of food?" I said confused. I grabbed Boomer by the back of his shirt before throwing him across the room into the wall. I scanned the fridge and found nothing but nuts. I'm guessing they sent Mojo shopping last night.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Boomer yelled before tackling me to the ground.

See what I mean about sneaky? How did I not see that coming?

(Boomer POV)

"Stop!" We heard Mojo yell.

We quickly got up and looked at him. Mojo was tiny. The size I use to be when I was six. Now I was only one inch shorter than Butch.

Mojo turned around and made his way toward the couch. I punched Butch in the jaw and heard him mutter "Sneaky son of a bitch."

I smiled before making my way towards my room. There was really nothing to do. I could call Bubbles. She gave me her number and I had nothing better to do. But she was probably busy with something else.

"Yo Boomer! Where's Brick?" Butch asked from outside my room door.

"He said something bout going for a walk." I answered

"Well tell him I left to Mitch's house."

"Alright. Just bring food back!"

I listened to his footsteps as they walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me your opinion on this chapter please. I don't know if i'll update tomorrow or Thursday because I have a doctors appointment. But i'll try my best to update soon. Oh and Princess outfit is on my profile!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So I'm feeling much better. Personally, this is my favorite chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

(Buttercup's POV)

"Ha! In your face I won _again_!" I cheered.

I was on a role today. This was the tenth time in a row I beat Mitch. Mitch rolled his eyes at my childish behavior but had to smile.

"Yeah Yeah. Shut up. I wanna a rematch." He declared.

"Again? Aren't you tired of losing to _moi_?" I teased.

The doorbell rang and Mitch got a confused look.

"It's six already?" Mitch muttered before getting off the couch and walking over to answer the door.

"Yo Mitch!" I heard that voice I couldn't stand say.

I took the risk and turned my head over to the door and saw Butch and Mitch talking. What the hell is Butch doing here? Why the hell is Mitch even friends with him?

I quickly got up and put on my shoes. No way in hell am I staying here if Butch is. Butch finally noticed me here and smiled. Then he looked at the television screen and gave a little laugh.

"Bye Mitch! I'll see you tomorrow!" I spoke quickly trying to move out the door and avoid conversation,

"Aww. C'mon B. You don't gotta go." Mitch reasoned,

"Yeah I do." I said trying to get out the door but Butch was blocking it.

"I'll let you leave if you beat me in that video game. If I win, you stay and have to do whatever I want." Butch said.

I froze. I was known to never back out of a bet or ever lose at that game. But because of bets, I got stuck having to wear girly clothes. But I loved the way I felt when I won a bet.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Day<em>**

(Bubbles POV)

Ruffle Dress Thursday! Yes I made it up. It all started with just me and my sisters wearing a dress every Thursday. Soon enough, every girl began to wear a dress on Thursday too. So all the girls agreed that we make a Ruffle Dress Thursday.

I just got done getting dress and just needed to put on my high heels. I was the shortest sister. I was only five foot four. While Blossom was five foot six and a half and Buttercup is five foot six. I have no idea how I ended up two inches shorter than my sisters. Everyone would've thought we would be the same size.

"Bubbles! We're running late! C'mon." That's Blossoms language for: C'mon we're going to be there seven minutes early but I want to get there ten minutes early.

After our little discussion yesterday, she went for a walk and when she came back I apologized. I have no clue why I even yelled at her. Something was weird though, because when she came home she had a small smile and a little light blush on her cheeks.

"Be right down!" I called back finishing putting on my last shoe.

When I got down stairs I gasped. My sisters looked so amazing in the dresses I got them. I noticed Buttercup's frown. She hated dresses but wore them on Thursdays anyways. But she was also mad about something else.

Robin's horn sounded from outside and we all hopped in her black Mustang. She looked cute too.

"Hey Robin!" I smiled as I put on my seat belt on. She smiled back before pressing the gas and driving.

"So rumor has it that you like Butch." Buttercup said. She seemed a little angry about it.

"Oh yeah." Robin blushed bright red.

I wonder what Buttercup's problem was. I took my phone out my book bag and texted her:

"Wats wrong B?"

I heard her phone vibrate and she took it out her book bag as well. When she read the message she frowned but answered:

"Lost a bet. Had 2 kiss Butch ): "

I giggled and everyone in the car looked at me. I smiled at Buttercup and she glared at me.

Once we got to school, Butch walked over to us. I thought he was going to talk to Buttercup but ended up talking to Robin. I was shocked. I guess so was Buttercup because he ears turned red with anger.

"Hey B? You alright?" I whispered so low not even Blossom, who was right behind us, could hear.

"Stupid asshole. Makes me kiss him then goes for Robin. God I should've just left instead of agreeing to that damn bet." I saw hurt in her eyes. Wow. That kiss must have really meant something to her.

* * *

><p>(Blossom's POV)<p>

I had exactly five minutes before class started. I spotted Brick by his locker, which was across the hall from mine, talking to Boomer. I was still a little confused of why he was being so nice yesterday. And why he hugged me.

I quickly put in my combination and got all I needed for my first five classes.

"Hey Bloss." I heard someone say behind me.

I turned at saw Brick wearing a tight white T-shirt that showed his eight pack and biceps. He also had on some dark demin jeans with his backwards signature red cap. His red eyes were staring into mine which made my tummy do cart wheels. I smiled.

"Hi Brick." I was about to close my locker when Brick stopped me. I looked at him confused.

"You wanna ditch?" he asked, hope in his eyes.

Ditch? As in skip school? With him? My heart was screaming yes while my brain kept telling me no. What would happen if I skipped? I'll miss out on notes or maybe quizzes. I wont know what my homework is either. What if they call the Professor? I doubt he'll answer though. He hardly ever calls us and he "promised" he'd call everyday.

"Sure." I had no clue why I said that. It was like my mouth has a mind of its own.

Brick gave me a crooked smile before grabbing the books from my hand and shoving them in the locker. He slammed it shut then grabbed my hand and lead the way to his car.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup's POV)<p>

That jerk! He ends up beating me in the stupid video game and bad enough I have to stay there, but he also kisses me! Now he's flirting with Robin right next to me! Bubbles gave me a sympathetic look before leaving to class. I grabbed my last book and shoved it in my book bag. Who does he think he is playing me like that?

"Yo B!" I heard Mitch's voice behind me.

Well Butch, two can play at this game.

I shut my locker and turned around to see Mitch closer than I thought. I saw him staring at Butch and Robin, a sad look on his face. I grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. He looked at me and I mouthed "I'm sorry." He just nodded but then looked away. I started to lead him to English and he kept his head down. He must have really liked Robin to be this sad.

* * *

><p>(Butch's POV)<p>

I watched Mitch and Buttercup leave, hand in hand. The plan is going great so far. Though I did feel bad for Mitch.

"Well I have to get going. Bye Butch." Robin said. I smiled at her then gave her a kiss on the cheek. She turned bright red then turned and left too. This was bad. Him needed a new hobby. The power puff girls are no threat! Why the hell did he want them dead?

"Yo Butch." I heard Boomer say.

I turned to my right and saw him leaning casually against the lockers.

"What?" I snapped.

"Brick ditched with Blossom." Boomer spoke.

"Yeah, so? Its all part of the plan."

Boomer shook his head.

Oh Crap, Brick's falling for Blossom.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Didn't see that coming! Well maybe you did. Outfits on profile!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm sorry for not updating sooner i just had a bunch of homework to do. I got a review asking for a chapter of Butch and Buttercup. I promise I will do the next chapter mostly about them. I already had this chapter written before i got the review. But I hope you aren't mad though.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

(Blossom POV)

This place was amazing. Brick took me to Townsville Park and there was some sort of a festival. They had food, sold clothes, souvenirs, and even amusement rides!

"This place is amazing! How did you know about it?" I asked with wide eyes as i looked around.

"I was passing by on the way to school and saw it going on." He said

I smiled and grabbed his had, ignoring the shock it gave me, and led him to the amusement rides. They weren't huge, but they were big. There was really long lines though and I grimaced.

"You wanna eat first?" Brick asked, noticing the long lines.

I nodded and he lead me toward the food where it smelled delicious. They were foods from all different cultures. I didn't know which ones to eat. They all looked soo good. I finally decided to get Hispanic food, tamales and rice. My eyes widened when I took a bite. Mmmm. Thats all I have to say.

"When's the last time you been to a festival?" Brick asked.

I thought long and hard. The Professor took us to a couple when we were little. Then me and my sisters went to some when Professor couldn't take us.

"I think probably six years or more." I answered.

Gosh I missed this. Just having fun without a care. I wasn't even thinking about school. Which is a first. I have to tell Bubbles and Buttercup about this festival. The festivals usually last three or four weeks, sometimes more. I know Bubbles would love this place. Buttercup will too, she loved the rides when she was little.

"I'm done." I announced and got up to throw away my plate. I caught sight of a banner that said "ETHNICITY FESITVAL" and under that in small print it said "CELEBRATE YOUR CULTURE". That explains the food.

Brick took my hand in his and began to walk toward the small shops that sold clothes.

"Hello Brick!" a young Hispanic woman waved. She was working at a shop that sold purses and bags. She had a dark brown hair, Dark chocolate eyes, and shaped lips. She was really pretty.

"Hey Miss Martinez. Could you do me a favor please?" We were now in front of the small shop and Miss Martinez was smiling at me. I could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"I told you to call me Victoria. And of course!" She spoke with a small Mexican accent. You could only hear it of you listened closely.

"Hold Blossom's bag? I don't want her to lose it or anything." I was about to protest and say that it didn't really bother me to be holding it. I mean, it was practically empty since Brick took all the books and shoved them in my locker. But I didn't say anything because Victoria spoke first and asked me to hand over the bag.

I took it off my shoulder and handed it over to her.

"Don't worry it will be here when you come back. Now you kids go and have fun."

"Thanks Victoria." Brick said before leading me away.

"She's nice. How did you meet her?"

He seemed a little hesitant but answered me anyways,"She helped me and my brothers out before." he said plainly.

"There has to be more than that. Its alright, you can trust me." I gave his hand a small squeeze.

He was thinking. I could tell my the nonchalant look on his face and the lost look on his red eyes. I didn't put much thought into his eyes. They were cool but rare also.

"Me and my brothers did bad things when we were younger. Our dad got tired of it so he threw us out onto the streets. We were currently living in City Ville at the time so you can already imagine how horrible it was. We were wandering around when we came across a restaurant called La Rosa and it was opened 24 hours. Boomer said we should go in and hang there for as long as we could. When we got in there, Miss Martinez asked what we wanted to eat. Butch, being a dumbass, said we had no money. She must've felt bad because she gave us a table and gave us food. She must have figured we were homeless and asked if we needed a place to stay. Boomer, being the sensitive one, said we got kicked out our house. So we lived with her for a couple months before our dad found us and took us back."

I never imagined Brick being homeless before. I felt so horrible for making him tell me. He gave my hand a squeeze as if to say "Its okay".

I smiled and looked ahead where a saw a huge fountain. It was one of those wishing fountains that I never believed in. I wished for something every time I came to a festival and my wish never came true. It was always for Professor to spend more time with us. Bubbles wishes always came true. I knew that because when ever it did she use to squeal then say "I got what I wished for!" Buttercup's wishes were 50/50. Sometimes they came true, Sometimes they didn't.

"C'mon! There's a wishing fountain over there!" I said and walked over to it.

"Thats a bunch if bullshit. The wishes never come true." Brick stated.

I knew that but maybe my luck has changed.

"You have a quarter?" I asked looking up at Brick.

He dug in his front pocket and pulled out two quarters and one penny. I took a quarter and a penny. I turned to face the fountain and closed my eyes.

"I wish to have fun more often" I said in my mind. I know it was rather childish, but my luck was changing and I could feel it.

I threw the coins in and it made a small splash before sinking. Another quarter went in and I looked at Brick

"I thought you said it was bullshit?" I said with a small smile.

He have me a crooked grin, "It is. But that don't mean it aint worth a shot."

I smiled even more. Brick started to walk with my hand in his but i quickly put the penny heads up on the ground before following. Now someone else can have good luck.

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I walked into Math but didn't see Blossom in there. Thats strange. She was usually in here before me. I saw Boomer sitting in his usual seat by the window. I made my way over to him and sat down in the empty seat on his left.

"Hi Boomer!" I said smiling.

"Hey Bubbles." He gave me a small smile.

"By any chance, do you know where Bloss is? I haven't seen her in the hallways and she's late to class." I asked

"She didn't tell you? She ditched with Brick this morning. They went to some festival at Townsville park."

"Bloss ditched? You sure? And she ditched with Brick?"

There was no way she did. Bloss never ditched. She was too perfect and smart.

"Yeah I'm sure. Brick told me this morning and i saw them leave too."

Wow. Brick actually got Bloss to skip.

* * *

><p>I walked out of Math with Boomer. I never noticed before how funny he was. We passed notes all through class. I was so happy when he said he was joining the football team. We needed better players anyways because we kind of suck.<p>

"Hey Bubbs." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw Mike standing there with his beautiful light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Mikey!" I smiled and hugged him.

"See you later Bubbles." I heard Boomer say then listened as he walked away.

I pulled away from Mike, but he kept his hand on my hips. a little too low for my comfort.

"What's his deal?" Mike said meanly.

"Who? Boomer? Nothing we're just friends that's all."

He rolled his eyes and his hands got a little lower.

"I have to get to class." I muttered and yanked his hands off me.

I walked away a little angry. It sucks that I don't have a class with Boomer this period. I could really use his company right now.

(Buttercup's POV)

"Hey B." Someone spoke in my ear and caused me to jump from surprise.

I heard someone howling with laughter and turned to see no one other than Butch.

"That wasn't funny asshole! You actually scared me!" I yelled.

We were the only ones in the hallway but I'm pretty sure people in the classes heard us. I was skipping class just because I wasn't in the mood for learning.

"Oh calm down! Its no big deal." He gave me a smile that made me want to put him but also kiss him.

"What the hell are you even doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Miss Power Puff." I rolled my eyes.

I started walking away but heard Butch right behind me. Great. Now he's stalking me! Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Any reason why your following me?" I asked as I turned around fast.

Butch kept on a bored expression and stated," I aint got nothing better to do. So I thought what the hell might as well follow Buttercup."

"Well find something else to do." I said before making my toward the doors. No way am I staying at school. If Blossom gets to ditch, so do I.

"Oooh ! Buttercup the Power Puff is ditching school." Butch said in a childish voice.

What was his problem in calling me "power puff"? I haven't been a power puff for nine years now.

"Listen up Butchie Boy. I haven't been a 'power puff' in nine years. So you better shut the hell up or I shut you up myself." I clenched my fist and they glowed green, ready to punch Butch in the face.

"Ha! Like you'll actually do it."Butch scoffed.

My Blood boiled and my eyes turned ten shades darker. My fist ached to punch him but I knew I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me. I turned and punched a huge hole in the wall before making my way outside the building. The fire alarm went off and everyone was screaming, trying to get the building as fast as possible. It was just a hole for petes sake.

"Yo B!" Butch called after and ran towards me, which only made me walk faster. Oh man Bloss is not going to like it when we get the bill for that hole.

"What do want?" I snapped angrily at Butch who was now walking next to me.

"Calm down! I was just coming to apologize. "

He suddenly grabbed both my wrist and stopped me before turning my around to look at him. My heart beat speeded up and i swear his touch shocked me.

"Let go!" I commanded.

I tried to break out his grip but he was way stronger than I thought. I kicked him where the sun don't shine and he fell to the ground holding his crotch.

"What the hell is your problem?" he groaned.

"What the hell is yours? I thought you were with Robin?" I asked crossing my arms. I glared at him but he didn't noticed since he was still in pain. Wow. I really got him good.

"No," He wheezed, "We're *wheeze* Just friends"

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. I've seen them make out between classes in the hallways.

"Whatever. I'm leaving now." I turned on my heal to walk away when I felt him grab my wrist again.

"Wait!" I turned my head and saw him slowly getting up. I now noticed how far away from the school we were. About a mile or so, gosh we walk fast.

"Okay. I'm good now but I'm sure I'll never be able to have kids." He dusted off invisible dirt before walking ahead of me.

"Text Mitch and tell him to get out of school. I got nothing to do." Butch ordered.

I glared at the back of his head before getting out my phone and texting him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da! Hope it makes up for updating late. Next chapter will be Butch and Buttercup! Please Review and I'll update soon I promise.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soooo sorry! I know i havent updated in forever! I had soo much to do and soo much homework and projects. I'll try updating sooner. But hope you enjoy this chapter. Its Greens and Blues (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"How much longer?" Butch groaned, bored.

We were at Pokey Oats preschool playground, i was sitting on a swing just barely swinging while Butch was just sitting on one. He kept whining and asking when Mitch was gonna get here.

"I texted him 6 minutes ago. Plus he's in Gym. Give him 5 minutes." I explained swinging a little higher. But because of this stupid dress, i couldn't go to high.

"He needs to hurry up." He repeated for the fifth time.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my phone in my hand. I swear if Mitch doesn't get here I'll commit suicide from spending so much time with Butch.

"Do you know Mike?" i suddenly asked.

Bubbles date with Mike has been on my mind all week. I've heard a lot of rumors but never had "proof" to prove them. Either way i didn't want Bubbles to go with him. He seemed like a jerk.

"Yeah. We're in some classes together. Why you ask?"

"I've just heard some nasty rumors about him. Plus he's going on a date with Bubbles tomorrow." I said plainly, still staring at my phone.

"He's what? I suggest you talk Bubbles out of it." he had a small hint of anger in his voice.

"So the rumors are true!" i looked up quickly to look at him.

He just gave a little nod.

Anger pulsed through my veins and my one hand that was holding the chain that held the swing clenched tighter around it. Suddenly it snapped and i fell to the floor right on my butt which made Butch howl in laughter.

"Way to go B!" i heard Mitch's voice to my left. I turned and saw him walking toward me.

"Sorry. I got a little angry." i said feeling a little embarrassed.

I got up and dusted off the little tree bark thingies and Butch still howled with laughter.

"My God! Did you see her face?" He laughed and asked Mitch.

Mitch gave a little chuckle but then caught my eyes before roaring with laughter himself. Thanks goodness the preschool was closed today or they would've scared off the little kids.

I couldn't stand their laughter anymore so i punched the ground causing a huge vibration all over the city and some huge cracks and bumps. Ill fix that later.

They quickly shut their mouths and looked a little frightened. I glared at them both and crossed my arms.

"Lets go." i ordered and we made our way to Mitch's house.

* * *

><p>"And i win AGAIN!" Butch laughed in my face.<p>

We've been playing video games for an hour now and Butch has one every single game but two.

I rolled my eyes at him," Man I'm starving." i said.

I ditched school before lunch so i didn't get to eat.

"Yeah me too. Who wants pizza?" Mitch asked.

"Me!" Butch and i said at the same time.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda." I said and curled my tongue at him

I got up and made my way to Mitch's room. Luckily i had clothes and changed into plain black sweats and a plain lime green T shirt. I grabbed 5 bucks out my bag and made my way back to the living room and handed Mitch the money as he put on his jacket.

"Which pizzeria you going to?" I asked as i sat back down.

"JoJo's Pizza. What kind you want?"

Butch's eyes widened when he said JoJo's Pizza. I wonder why. That pizza place rocks.

"Plain." I told him. Butch just nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I'll be back in about a hour."

Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen. An hour? With Butch? Kill me now. I vigorously shook my head and shot up.

"You cant leave me alone with HIM! What if he rapes me?" i begged and stared at Mitch.

Mitch chuckled before saying," Then yell rape and call the cops."

Just like that he left out the door without another word.

I turned around slowly and ended up face to chest with Butch. I tilted my head up and saw him smirking evilly down at me. I took a small step back and he followed. I took another and another until i was sandwiched between the wall and Butch.

"You have 5 seconds to back away before i yell rape." i warned.

He gave me a wicked grin before lowering his head closer to mine. He inched closer, if that was even possible.

"3 seconds." i managed to say.

His lips brushed mine. No, i couldn't give in.

"2 seconds." his lips brushed mine again.

I gained all the strength i could and tried to push Butch away. But damn, he was stronger than me if that was possible. He moved to brush his lips against mine again but i pursed them. He gave me another smile before kissing my neck instead. Oh man I'm gonna kill him.

"Butch." to my luck, it came out as a moan instead.

I felt him smile against my skin

"Sorry, I forgot my pho-" I heard Mitch's voice.

My eyes widened and i pushed Butch away. It didn't do much except stop him from kissing my neck.

"Uhh, umm." Was all my mouth let me say.

Mitch eyed us suspiciously before walking over to the coffee table and getting his phone.

"I thought you didn't want Butch to rape you." Mitch spoke with a small grin. I glared at him and accidentally shot laser vision. Don't worry, he dodged it.

"Its not rape if you like it." Butch said arrogantly.

My jaw dropped. Did he really just say that? I turned to glare at him and he winked at me.

"Alright I'll leave you guys alone. Remember though, no glove no love!" he said as he dashed out the door.

"You fucking asshole!" I yelled and pushed Butch so hard he stumbled back a few steps.

"C'mon B! You know you liked it!" He gave me a cocky smirk.

"I did not!"

"Then why did you moan?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. I felt my face get hot. It was an accident!

"Uhh." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"Exactly. Now lets finish what we started Butterbabe." he took a step towards me

and i zapped his leg with my laser vision and he crumpled to the ground.

"Don't you even_ think_ about touching me!" I warned.

He gripped his bleeding leg. But something was off about his blood. The blood

was black and the wound was starting to heal.

"What the?" i moved closer but didn't get to see much because everything went

black.

* * *

><p>(Bubble's POV)<p>

I am sooo angry right now! First Blossom ditches with Brick, now Buttercup ditches with Butch! I was planning on ditching also, but i didn't find out till last period so there really was no point.

"Hey Bubbs." I heard Boomer say behind me. School was finally over so i could go

home, relax, then i have spirit banner making to do at Stacy's house.

"Hey Boomer." i said but finished opening my locker before turning around. I gave him a bright smile, and hugged him.

"So my brothers ditched with your sisters. I was wondering if i can walk you home?" he asked with his arms still around me.

I smiled even more and nodded. "Just give me a minute."

I put all my books in my locker before shutting it. I grabbed Boomer's hand and we began walking to my house. It was kind of far though. We had to walk through the city then past the park. We moved into a huge mansion. It may seem strange to you, but I didn't like it at all. Some people would dream and wish they were rich and had servants and all the clothes in the world. But I _hate_ it. I never see my dad, I rarely spend time with my sisters since they're always busy, and everyone expects me to be some stuck up bitch.

"Where do you live?" Boomer asked.

"Past Townsville Park. It's right next to that huge empty field that use to be that one soccer field." I explained.

He nodded and understood it was probably an hour walk.

* * *

><p>(Butch's POV)<p>

I knocked her out. It was either that or letting her see the Chemical X heal me. I laid her carefully on the couch. I had no idea what I was gonna tell her when she woke up. It was her fault anyways for shooting me with a laser.

"Hmmm." Buttercup muttered, her eyes still closed.

Oh crap. Think fast Butch.

Her eyes fluttered open and they just wandered around for a minute. She focused on my face and asked, "What happened?"

Thank goodness! She didn't remember.

"You got mad at me, tripped trying to kick me in the groin, and you slammed your head on the corner of the coffee table." I lied. I was an extremely good liar by the way.

"Huh. I don't remember." She sat up and rubbed her head where I had punched her. She was the first girl I ever hit and it was for a good cause. If she found out I was a Rowdy Ruff, Him and Brick would tear me to shreds. We've been living in peace for five years now and I didn't want to mess that up.

"How long was I knocked out for?" She asked.

"About fifteen minutes."

"I had the weirdest dream. It was that I zapped you and you started to bleed black. It was strange because I could have sworn it really happened." She studied me for a second then looked at my leg where she zapped me.

"Hmmm, guess it was a dream." She got up and walked over to her bag that was on the floor. She bended over and I got a good look at her ass. And let me tell you, she had a nice one.

"Butch, you better quit staring at my ass or I'll rip them out." Buttercup warned.

I moved my gaze to the television that was still on.

"Its four o' clock?" Her eyes widened.

"Sure is. Mitch should be here in half an hour."

"Ugh!" she groaned.

She sat down next to me and picked up the game controller. "Wanna Play?"

* * *

><p>(Boomer's POV)<p>

We've been walking for twenty five minutes. Bubbles really knows how to keep a conversation going. We talked about random things and she laughed at my jokes. I couldn't keep doing this though. I was getting to attached to her and that'll make it even harder when its time to kill her and her sisters. Him wants us to kill Professor on his way back from his business trip.

"We're here! Thanks for walking me. I didn't feel like going alone." Bubbles smiled at me then went on the tips of her toes and kissed my cheek.

"No Problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>(Three hours later..)<p>

Bubbless POV)

The whole cheer squad was at Stacy's house sitting in the living room wearing sweats and T-shirts.

"So I heard this rumor that you and Mike are, like, secretly dating." Melanie said.

Ugh! What was the big deal with me and Mike? I'm about ready to slap the next person who asks.

"No we're not."

"I heard that Butch and Robin are, like, dating too." Melody, Melanie's twin, said.

Just so you know, they don't really hear this stuff. They make it up to start rumors and make peoples lives miserable.

"Nope. Butch is sooo mine." Stacy declared.

She had a hint of evil in her eyes. I knew for a fact that she didn't like Butch, she just hated Robin. They had some fight over a boy in middle school and quit talking to each other ever since. They hated each others guts.

"He thinks you're an ugly slut." I stated.

All the girls gasped and Stacy's pale blue eyes glared at me.

"That's what he told me." I lied.

"You wanna know what Mike told me? He said you were a-" Stacy was cut off by the phone.

She glared at me then answered in her annoying voice, "Hello!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to put glitter on my banner. I only had to put up with Stacy for another hour and I can leave.

"Of course Butchie!" Stacy said loudly.

She was talking to Butch? But Butch was with Buttercup. I couldn't take this anymore, I finished the glitter then packed my things.

"Oh and by the way, Mike says I'm a better kisser." I told Stacy before I walked out

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please<strong>

**-Jassi **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

(Blossom's POV)

_Ring! Ring!_

My alarm clock screamed at me informing that it was time to get up. I hit snooze then just laid in bed for a while. Was yesterday a dream? Or did all that stuff really happen?

I got ready for school and made my way to Buttercup's room.

"B! Wake up!" I yelled and pounded on her door.

"Calm down! I'm up!" She called angrily.

I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs where Bubbles was making breakfast.

"Good Morning Blossy!" Bubbles sang.

"Good Morning." I replied.

The phone started ringing and I made my way towards it.

"Hello?" I answered,

"Good morning. You must be Mrs. Utonium?" a man asked.

"No. This is Blossom Utonium, how may I help you?"

"We just called to inform you that Professor Utonium will be traveling to Italy for a science convention in Monday morning." The usual. We always got these calls. Basically it said Professor won't be coming home for a while.

"Alright. Thanks for informing us. Have a nice day." I hung up.

Damn it! How come Professor always agreed to these science meetings. Did he really want to be away from us that bad? We weren't that bad of company. He always said he wanted a family. Him and Mrs. Bellum are technically married, they just had some argument about a month ago and quit talking to each other. But when Professors gone she usually visits us.

"Buttercup? What the hell are you wearing?" I heard Bubbles yell.

I went into the kitchen and saw Buttercup wearing her normal non-girly clothes. Bubbles was holding a spatula and Buttercup seemed calm as ever.

"Calm down. I just needed a break from the girly clothes. It's just for today." She explained. Bubbles didn't look any happier.

"That wasn't part of the bet!" She pointed out.

Buttercup just shrugged and sat down at the table.

"You guys, Professors going to Italy on Monday." I informed.

They both looked at me with wide eyes. I could see tears forming in Bubbles eyes. She always was Daddy's Girl. Buttercup's were blank. I could tell she was sad too. She just didn't like to show her emotions.

* * *

><p>When we got to school, Brick came up to me and hugged me. We are now best friends.<p>

"Hey Bloss." He greeted me.

"Hi." Was all I could say because if I said more I know I would embarrass myself.

"Aww! Are you guys a couple?" Bubbles suddenly asked.

My pink eyes widened but Brick stayed calm.

"Not yet." He winked at me.

My jaw dropped but I quickly closed it. What was he talking about? I was a little scared to find out.

"Weirdo." Buttercup muttered before walking away. I looked to my left and saw a huge hole in the wall. I already knew it was Buttercup. She really needed to learn to control her anger issues.

(Bubbles POV)

I was walking through the hallways. Everyone was already in class and I just wasn't in the mood to sit and learn. I wanted to talk to Coach Mindy.

I knocked on her office door and she opened it with a small smile. Her auburn hair, though it was more brownish that Blossom's, was in loose curls a little past her shoulders. Her bright green eyes, just a shade lighter than Buttercup's, were looking down at me.

"Bubbles, shouldn't you be in class?" she asked.

"I don't feel like learning. Could you call my teachers and tell them I'm here with you please?" I asked my eyes big and irresistible.

"Alright. I needed to speak with you anyway." I walked over to chair across her desk.

"Stacy told me you left early yesterday." She stated as she sat down.

"Oh yeah. It's because she really irritated me and I couldn't take it any longer so I left."

"Are you sure? Stacy told me you yelled at her then insulted her. Before you slapped her." I shot up out my seat.

"What? I did not do that!" I yelled.

I swear, next time I see Stacy I'm gonna rip her head off her shoulders. What was her deal with getting me kicked off the squad?

"I know you didn't. I just wanted to tell you what she told me. I also wanted to discuss who you wanted as a new co-captain."

"Wait, you're going to kick Stacy off the squad? I may not like her, but she's really good." I explained.

"No I'm not going to kick her off. I'm just going to assign a new co-captain."

I thought of who else would make a good co-captain. Definitely not Melanie or Melody. I don't think Catherine or Katie would be good co-captains either.

"How about Bella? She's nice and she works hard too. She also has great leader skills and good ideas." I explained.

Coach Mindy sat there and thought for a while.

"I think you're right. But I want you to also consider Destiny. I think she'll be an excellent co-captain. Tell me your decision later. Right now I want you to think up some new routines and cheers for the next game. Also you can design the new cheerleader outfits."

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" I asked handing Mindy the design for the outfits. Her face lit up with a smile.<p>

"These are adorable. How did you come up with this?"

I shrugged, "It just came." I admitted.

"I'll send them to the factory and have then made. School's about to end so you can just hang out."

I sat down and looked at the photos around the room. Mindy didn't have any kids. But she did have five sisters and three brothers. She was actually born in Ireland, that explains the red hair.

"Mindy, how come you don't have any kids? You always said you wanted them." The only time Mindy was pregnant was when she was nineteen. But she had a miscarriage.

"I'm just not ready yet. Brandon doesn't want kids right now anyways." Brandon was Mindy's boyfriend. As far as I know , they've been together for like five years. He was also the dad of the baby she lost. She always told me she never got over it.

"Oh. I thought he did." I was about to ask another question when the dismissal bell rang. Thank goodness. I could go home now and my date with Mike wasn't until seven.

"Well goodbye Bubbles." Mindy gave me a sweet smile. I smiled and waved before leaving. But I ended up running into Stacy.

She glared at me and flipped her platinum blonde hair over her bony shoulder. Melody and Melanie were right behind her.

"Coach Mindy is going to end up telling you this but I thought I would be kind and tell you myself. You're no longer co-captain. Bella took your place." I told her. Yup, we decided on Bella to be co-captain. Turns out Destiny had worse grades than Bella so she couldn't be co-captain.

Stacy's face went pale. Or even paler than it already was. Melody and Melanie gasped and covered their mouths. Bet they didn't see that coming. I actually saw tears in Stacy's eyes. I knew how much she loved being a cheerleader. Every girl in her family was a cheerleader now or before.

"I'm sorry." I said sympathetically. I patted her arm before walking away. I went over to my locker and saw Boomer flirting with Bella across the hallway. It honestly made me jealous. No, it shouldn't make me jealous. I had Mike, Boomer had Bella. But that didn't make me feel any better.

* * *

><p>(Blossom's POV)<p>

We got home and I went directly to my room to change my clothes. I never like walking around in my school clothes when I wasn't in school. I didn't want to mess it up or get it dirty. I changed into my normal gray sweats and pink plain T-shirt.

"Bubbles! What the hell are you doing? That's my favorite shirt!" I heard Buttercup yell. If I wasn't mistaken, they were in Buttercup's closet.

I walked inside Buttercup's room to see them fighting. Bubbles had a black shirt in her hand with a pair of scissors.

"You broke the rules! The deal was that you _had _to wear girly clothes. Not only when you felt like it."

"At least let me take a break from it! I promise I'll wear your girly clothes three times a week and you let me wear my normal clothes two times a week. Please." Buttercup begged. It looked weird honestly. Buttercup begging was a very rare sight. But Bubbles fighting was another rare one.

"You guys!" I yelled and they stopped yelling at each other to look at me. "Bubbles, just listen to Buttercup. And if you don't you're not going anywhere tonight. And Buttercup, you did break the rule so you're stuck home for the day." I explained.

Buttercup glared at me. Bubbles face was blank but she nodded in understanding. I turned and left downstairs where I heard the door bell ring.

"Coming!" I called and flew down the steps to get there faster.

I opened the door and saw Mrs. Bellum. Thank goodness she straightened her hair today instead of leaving it in its curly afro. I could actually see her worried face.

"Mrs. Bellum, are you okay? Please come inside." I stepped aside to let Mrs. Bellum come in and sit on the soft white couch. I went over and sat next to her.

"Blossom, I told you a million times to call me Sara." She was avoiding my question. She was definitely hiding something.

"Sorry Sara. But what's troubling you?" Her face got sad and it looked as if she was about to cry.

"I have to tell you something. I'm not sure if it's good or bad news. Depends how you look at it actually. Where's your father anyways?"

"He went on a business trip. Now just tell me." I urged.

Sara took a deep breath then closed her eyes. Once she opened them, her hazel eyes stared into mine.

"Blossom, I took a pregnancy test earlier today. It came out positive. But I've been drinking coffee and I even drank a beer yesterday at the bar. What if it effects my baby? I can't live thinking about that. And what if your father doesn't want the baby? Blossom you don't understand how lost I am right now." At this point Sara was hyperventilating.

"Calm down Sara. Don't worry, we'll schedule a doctors appointment. Everything's going to be fine. How far along do you think you are?" I asked.

Sara began to breathe normal again," Maybe about a month and a half. No less than that. But you can't tell your father. I'll call him later and tell him myself. Thanks you so much Blossom." She bear hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Sara, why don't you stay with us? I'll talk with the mayor and ask him to give you some time off work." Sara sat there and thought it through. That's one way that we're alike. We both thought everything through.

"Alright. I'll have to go and get my things though." She moved to stand up but I grabbed her hand and sat her back down.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get Robin to come with me and get it for you. Just stay here and relax. And don't tell Bubbles about your pregnancy. You know how she cant keep her mouth shut." I got my phone out of my sweat pants pocket and dialed Robin's number.

* * *

><p>"You are so lucky! I wish I had a sister. Or even a brother. I'm tired of being lonely." Robin said as she helped me finish up packing all of Sara's clothes. Let me just tell you though, that woman has soooo much clothes. We had to squish them into most of the luggage. Now we had to pack her shoes, make up, and accessories.<p>

"I just can't stop thinking of how Professor might react. What if he doesn't want the baby?" I asked as I began to pack the shoes while Robin zipped a suitcase up.

"Then he's a real jerk. Its his fault anyways. Now he has to be a man and put up with it." she spoke strongly.

I just nodded and continued packing the shoes. Robin moved to packing jewelry and make up.

"So what's up with you and Brick? I heard you guys ditched together yesterday." She raised and eyebrow at me which made me give a tiny laugh.

"Nothing. We're just friends." I said and thought back this morning when he said "not yet" then winked.

"Where did he take you? Was it romantic? I bet he kissed you didn't he!"

"It was some festival going on at Townsville Park. I guess it would be romantic if we were actually together. And no he didn't kiss me." But I wish he did, I added in my head.

"He likes you. I can tell. The way he looks at you and talks to you. And this morning when he waited for you. I thought that was so sweet. I wish Butch would do that for me. Although I don't like him that much. He's cute and an amazing kisser but he's also a real big jerk face. Like today he ignored me and started flirting with Stacy! Stacy, for petes sake! I'm like ten times better than her! Plus he was kissing her in the hallway before math class!" She just kept talking and talking. Out of all people why did I chose Robin to come help me? I should've asked Katie or Bella. They were both calm and nice.

I finished with the shoes and closed the suitcase. I decided to help Robin but she was almost done and _still_ talking. I grabbed a couple suitcases and took them outside in the car. Sara's house wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was a normal two bedroom house. Although she had a lot of money, she said if she bought a huge house she would feel lonely inside.

"And then he tells me we were just friends with benefits! Isn't that mean?" Robin continued saying as she put the last suitcase in the car. We took her dad's truck since it wouldn't have fit in her car. Gosh, how will I survive the ride home?

* * *

><p>3 hours later…<p>

(Bubbles POV)

**(I didn't want to bore you with the date so lets skip to after the date)**

"That was so great! Thanks for the date." I told Mike.

We were walking towards his car holding hands.

"No problem." He winked at me then let go of my hand to wrap it low around my waist.

He took me to the movies then we ate at a Mexican restaurant called La Rosa. The food was amazing there.

Once we got to the car, Mike opened the door for me and I slid in. He walked around the car and sat in the drivers seat. He locked the doors and I looked at him confused. There really was no need to lock them. We weren't in a bad neighborhood or anything. He leaned over toward me and started kissing me. I hesitated a little but kissed him back. It was when is hand started going up my dress that I stopped him.

"Stop." I said.

But he didn't listen. I yanked his hand away and unlocked the door then got out. I heard his car door open and his footsteps walk out.

"Babe, What's wrong?"

I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm. I don't know why it hurt but I let out a little yelp. He pulled me close to him and I couldn't break his grip.

"Please let go." I begged, tears in my eyes.

"No." he said and moved to kiss me.

I wiggled and I guess Mike got fed up with it because he threw me on the ground. I know you're all thinking "why doesn't she scream for help or kick his ass?" First off, he took me to CityVille and parked in a deserted lot. Plus no one gives a crap about anyone here. Also, I couldn't use my powers for some reason. Could he have put antidote X in my drink? But how did he get a hold of it?

I tried to get up but Mike kicked me in the ribs and I fell over again. I gasped at the pain. He kneeled down next to me and moved my bangs out my face. Stay strong Bubbles, I repeated over and over. I gained all my strength and punched him in the face. I heard a crack and blood flowed from his nose. I quickly stood up and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He groaned in pain and I quickly grabbed my bag from his car and quickly walked away.

I was about half a mile away when my heel broke and I fell to the floor and managed to hit my head on the side of the road. Great, now I have a broken heel and a bleeding head. And I was nowhere near home. I got up slowly and started walking again. I had to make it home. What if I passed out and no one recognized me and just left me on the side of the road? I wish I could walk faster but my stupid ankle wouldn't let me. If only I listened to Bloss and stayed home. Wait! That's it! I'll just call Bloss or B to come pick me up. Maybe even Boomer or Robin.

I dug through my clutch bag and found my phone. I quickly dialed Boomer's number and waited impatiently for him to answer. That's when my vision blurred.

"Not now please." I said to myself.

"Hello?" I heard.

"Boomer! Please please, I'm begging you to come get me. I don't know where I am exactly but I'm near the CityVille bridge. I'll explain everything later I just really need you to come." I begged.

I sat down on the side of the road and waited for his reply. I started to get sleepy so I laid down instead.

"I'll be right there. What color are you wearing so I can know it's you," He asked

"Gray." Was all i managed to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of depressing? I tried really hard to make this good so i really hope you liked it. I'm not so good with depressing things because I'm so cheerful, but i tried. Please review though and tell me your opinion. Outfits on profile<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, its been a while since i updated. I'm grounded so i have to sneak on when nobody's home. I didnt have time to edit this chapter so i apoligize if there's some misspelled things.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

(Boomer's POV)

I sped down the roads and turns trying to go find Bubbles as soon as possible. The way she sounded on the phone told me she was hurt. I finally saw the bridge and quickly looked around. No one in sight so i floored it and got over it in a few seconds. I slowed and looked around carefully for a blonde in gray.

After five minutes that i couldnt find her, i stopped, got out and went looking on foot. I went down every alley, looked down every street, until i saw a lump on the ground. I went over and saw bubbles laying down on her side. There was a small pool of blood and her ankle was twisted in an uncomfortable angle. She had a few bruises here and there.

"Bubbles?" i gave her a little shake and she stirred but went back to unconsiusness.

I picked her up gently and walked back to the car. Since i borrowed Butch's car, it was the fastest, i grabbed an old t-shirt and wrapped it around her head so the car wouldnt get dirty with her blood.

"Goddamn Bubbles." i said and drove off.

I finally got to her house and carefully got her out. I slowly walked up to the door and rang the bell. No one answered so i tried again. Blossom opened wearing her clothes for bed.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Bubbles.

"Bubbles!" she shrieked.

"What's wrong?" i heard Buttercup ask. She came into sight and saw Bubbles. I could see the anger in her eyes.

"What the fuck did you do to her? You fucking asshole! No one lays a fucking finger on my little sister!" she moved foward but Blossom stopped her.

"Come in and put her on the couch." she ordered.

I looked at the couches. Two were white and one was black. I decided to put her on the black one.

"How the hell are you just gonna let him waltz in here?" Buttercup asked.

"Please calm down. Nows not the time."

She came over and started to examine Bubbles.

"What happened?" she asked me still examining her.

"I have no clue. She called me asking for me to pick her up and it was an emergancy. She said she would explain everything later. When i found her she was all beat up." I explained.

Blossom stopped and clenched her fists. "It was Mike! I told her not to go! But does she listen? No! He gave her Antidote X! Thats why she's so weak. Her ankle is definalty broken, maybe a fractured skull with concussion, and a few broken ribs. I bet he tried to rape her! Just like-" she quickly shut up. Buttercup and I looked at her.

Buttercup stomped over until she was in front of Blossom.

"You knew he would try to hurt her and you let her go? What kind of sister are you? Just let your little sister walk out the house with a guy who tried to rape you? How come you never told us?" she said through her teeth. She looked just like Butch when she was mad. They had this threatening glare, fists clenched, feet apart in fighting stance, and their ears turned red.

"I'm soo sorry! I didnt want to worry you guys! And i told Bubbles that Mike was trying to get in her pants! She was the one that ignored me!" Blossom reasoned.

"But still! You should have fucking told her!"

I took this as my cue to leave.

* * *

><p>(Buttercups POV)<p>

I left out the house to blow off some steam. I couldnt believe it! Who in their right mind will hurt Bubbles? Next time i see Mike I'm gonna pound his brains out. Who does he think to lay a finger on her? He must have a death wish.

"Yo B!" Great. The last thing i needed was Butch's company. I turned around and saw him walking towards me in a black hoodie and dark denim jeans. He green eyes looked at me in my shorts and tanktop.

"Honestly Butch, I'm not in the mood to talk." I confessed and continued walking.

Butch walked at my side silently and i raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged, uncaring, and we walked in silence.

"So what you mad about now?" he suddenly asked.

I glared at him for a second then thought for a second. Should I tell him? We arent really good friends, but who will he tell?

"Mike hurt Bubbles. He tried to rape her." I looked down at my clenched fists. I felt like a horrible sister. If i had talked to her and stopped her she wouldnt be hurt. The worst part was that I knew the rumors were true and did nothing.

Butch put an arm around my shoulders and we kept walking. I noticed we were at TownsVille Park now. There was some kind of festival going on. Everything was glowing and people were laughing and having fun. I felt awkward being here in my PJs.

"Maybe we should go back." I said and tried to turn around but Butch's arm tightened around me.

"Nope. I want you to meet someone." he lead me to some small market selling purses. I grimanced at the bags, gosh i hated purses.

"Butch, where are you taking me?" i asked as we moved closer to the shop. I wiggled out from under his arm and stopped.

"I said i wanted you to meet someone." He said a little annoyed.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the front of the small shop. There was a woman working there and a girl about ten with her.

"Hey Victoria. Whats up Megan?" Butch greeted them.

The woman looked up and smiled brightly. "Butch! You finally come visit me! Your brother came yesterday with a pretty girl. I think her name was Flower or was it Bloom" she stopped and thought. I couldnt help but let out a little laugh.

"I think you mean Blossom." i said. I was about to laugh again when Butch gave me a look.

"Oh yes! That was her name. She was very lovely and i think her and Brick like each other very much. But now you come and visit me! I missed you so much! Is Boomer with you? " she looked around for him and Butch shook his head.

"Butch!" the ten year old screamed, just noticing him even though we've been standing her for three minutes.

She felt her way to the front of the shop until she found Butch and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Megan! How you been?" it came to my head that Megan was blind.

"I'm great! Mommy said she almost had enough money to get that surgery. Then i can finally see you again! Isnt that awesome!" Butch smiled at her.

"That is great! I want you to meet Buttercup." he grabbed her hand and stretched it out in my direction. I took it and she shook it. Her hands were softer then any hand i ever felt.

"Hi there! I'm Megan, Butch's sister. Are you his girlfriend? You're not like the other Bimbos he's introduced me to, right?" she asked, her empty light brown eyes looking in my direction.

"Hey, no I'm his girlfriend and i hope I'm not like the bimbos he introduced you to." i gave a small laugh.

"Good. I like her." she said to Butch and smiled.

"There's a surprise. But I'll visit you again soon." he kissed the top of her head then helped her get back to the back of the shop.

"Okay. You should come by the restutaunt. Mommy has a new dish and it's really yummy." her mom moved a strand of Megan's light brown hair from her face.

"I will. It was nice seeing you."

"Bye Butch. GoodBye Buttercup!" they waved at us as we walked away.

We left the TownsVille Park and just walked.

"How she go blind?" i asked. The curiousity was killing me. And I'm not even that nosey.

"Her and her dad went for a drive one day and got in a crash. He died and Megan went blind. She was only seven. You could imagine how scared she was when she woke up and found out she couldnt see. Brick taught her how to read brile and walk by feeling your surroundings. Boomer taught her how to memorize where everything was. I taught her how to regnoinze people and objects. She says we're her brothers and we say she's our sister. Her mom has been saving up money for years trying to afford surgery." hm, who would have thought Butch had a soft side.

"Well i have to go. Blossom probably needs help with Bubbles." i said and quickly left.

* * *

><p>(Next Day)<p>

(Blossom's POV)

I stood in the kitchen cutting up some vegetables. I was making chicken noodle soup in hope that it makes Bubbles feel better.

"Bloss?" i heard a tiny voice say from the couch. It was still early in the morning so it was weird for Bubbles to be awake.

"Yeah." i replied.

I heard movement then a cry of pain.

"No Bubbles! You cant move!" i spoke quickly and practically ran over to her.

She had a thin layer of sweat on her forehead and she was panting hard. She looked at me with her big blue eyes, as if she was silently pleading for help.

"How you feeling? Does it hurt alot?" i asked and helped her get comfortable again.

"Ouch. My ribs and head hurt. And i cant feel my ankles." she managed to say.

I heard a yawn coming from the stairs and turned to see Buttercup walking down with her hair a bit messy. She looked at Bubbles and frowned as she walked toward us.

"How is she?" Buttercup asked me.

"Her head and ribs hurt." i stated and walked back to the kitchen with B.

"Just give her Chemical X!" she told me.

"Professor specifically said not to. He said her bones will heal so quickly that they'll heal wrong." i continued to cut.

"Can you atleast give her asprin?"

"Fine. Go and get her some please." i listened to her leave.

I finished cutting and put the vegetables in the pot.

"Good Morning." Mrs. Bellum said.

She was all dressed up and pretty. Her hair was in loose curls and she smiled at me.

"Good morning. We're you going?" i asked.

"I have to work. Dont worry it's my last day because Mayor let me off. I just need to sort things out at the office. I'll be home late so dont wait up for me." she grabbed her purse and just walked out the door. What was that about?

"Bubbles? Here take this asprin." Buttercup ordered.

"Ew! That tastes horrible!" she complained.

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I wiped my lips in hope to take that horrible taste off them. It tasted like rotten cherries. Buttercup smiled as she watched me grimance and my face scrunch in disgust.

"Why didn't you give me water instead of letting me swallow that pill dry? I could burn a hole in my asophagus!" I said.

Buttercup rolled her eyes at me.

"Dont worry. And it didnt taste that bad. Its cherry flavored." she gave a small laugh.

"Rotten cherry!"

"Bubbles, stop yelling you'll hurt yourself." Blossom warned.

"Blossy, can i watch tv? Its pretty boring sitting here with B." B glared at me and i smiled sweetly at her.

"Sure. Just dont move." she ordered.

Buttercup and I watched tv for a while before the doorbell rang. Bloss went over and answered it. Since i wasnt turned towards the door, i couldnt see who it was.

"Come in." Bloss allowed.

"Who is it?" i asked and Boomer came into view, holding a bouqet of yellow roses. I blushed when i saw him and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Bloss, Can you help me sit up please?" i begged.

"Bubbles, you know you cant move." i pouted and Boomer chuckled.

"Can you leave then?" i asked.

I could practically hear her roll her eyes as she and B got up and went up stairs. Boomer put the bouqet on the coffee table and sat on the ground in front of me.

"Thanks for the flowers. You didnt have to." i said and blushed again.

"No problem. Now you owe me an explaination." he stated.

I gave a sigh and massaged my temples as i explained everything. By the time I finished, Boomer's eyes were ten shades darker and his fists were clenched.

"Its okay. I'm fine so please dont do anything stupid." i reached to pat his arm put winced and retrieved my hand.

"I have to go. I hope you feel better." he got up and put a light kiss on my lips.

I froze at the contact and watched Boomer walk out the livingroom. I heard the door click shut and running down the stairs.

"He kissed you?" Bloss asked, surprise in her voice.

"You were spying on us?" i said a little angry.

"You bet! Now i'm gonna go find Mike and fucking kill him!" B walked towards the door but Bloss caught her by the arm.

"You're not gonna kill anybody." She told her in her "dont argue with me" tone.

B rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. "Just wait." she whispered.

* * *

><p>(Unknown POV)<p>

"You have failed me again. I should kill you." I spat.

"I'm sorry sir. It's just that the Antidote X didnt work." Mike explained.

Excuses, Excuses, i thought and scratched my beard.

"What to do with you? What to do." i sang and gave Mike an evil grin.

Suddenly, Mike's skin began to boil and blister. He screamed in pain as his skin bubbled and popped. It began to bleed and sizzle as he crumpled to the ground.

"Ahhh! What are you doing?" he screamed.

His skin ripped and some pieces fell off his body.

"You've failed me too many times, Mike. Now you have to PAY!"

One last scream before Mike became silent and still on the ground.

He was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? I know it was rushed and again I apologize. I'll try my best to update soon and outfits on profile. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I Know, I know. I haven't updated in a while. I'm thinking about starting a new story. Do you guys think I should finish this story then start it, or just start it now? This story will be a sequel by the way. And I apologize I didn't get to edit.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

(Blossom's POV)

We all sat in the livingroom watching movies and eating soup. I had given Bubbles a dot of Chemical X and she was healing quicker and correctly. I was planning on sneaking some more into her drink.

"Blossy, I'm finished." Bubbles announced. She was really taking advantage of us being her "servants." She had us contsantly doing stuff for her or retrieving things.

"Alright." i said and got up to get her bowl.

I took it to the kitchen and washed it. Buttercup started cracking up to the movie "The Hangover." We were taking turns picking movies. Bubbles made us watch "The Notebook," I picked "No Reservations," and Buttercup wanted to pick "Paranormal Activity," but Bubbles begged her not to. I finished washing Bubbles bowl when i heard my phone ring.

I went over to it and answered.

"Hello?" i hadnt bothered to check the caller I.D.

"Yo Pinky. I heard about Bubbles." it was Brick.

"Yeah, it sucks." i admitted.

"Hey Blossom. If you're gonna annoy us with you boring phone conversation, either hang up and enjoy our sisterly bonding. Or you could get the hell out of here and leave us to watch the movie in peace." Buttercup said a little angrily.

"Please hang up Blossy." Bubbles pleaded.

"Im really sorry Brick. They're making me hang up." i said, a bit sad.

"Yeah, i heard. I'll talk to you tomorrow then, thats the last day of the festival by the way." and he hung up.

I made a mental note to invite my sisters to the festival.

(Butch's POV)

"How come you and Buttercup arent close yet ? Its been a week and you're brothers are already friends with them ! Whats taking you so long ?" Him yelled at me.

I wiped my sweaty forehead. Goddamn why did his office have to be so hot ? I was sweating buckets in here.

"Because Buttercup is more stubburn, believe it or not. I honestly thought she was gonna be the easiest out of her sisters." i admitted.

Him slammed his hands on his desk angrily. His eyes glared deadly at me and then i noticed the room smelled of decay.

"Ew Him! Whens the last time you cleaned your office ? It stinks in here!" i plugged my nose and watched Him expression grow angrier.

Suddenly, he sliced my cheek open with his claw. I felt the warm liquid run down my face and i pressed a finger against it. I looked at my finger and saw the reddish black liquid on it. Yup, its gonna leave a mark.

"You imbacile ! If you and Buttercup arent 'friends' by next week, the missions over and I'll kill them myself. Then i wont require you or your brothers." he smiled evily at me before kicking me out.

I returned to the living room where Brick and Boomer were watching tv.

"What happened to your face ?" Boomer asked, looking at it.

"Fucking Him sliced my face open !" i spat.

"Might want to take care of that before it scars.". Brick warned.

I went to the bathroom and took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and Chemical X. I disinfected it, and that stung like hell ! I noticed how deep it was. I'm surprised my cheek didnt fall off. I put a tiny dot of Chemical X and waited impatiently for it to heal. It closed up, but a faint white line where it was stayed present.

"Um Brick ? It scarred !" i told him.

Brick knows how to do this weird thing and the scar gets less noticable. Dont ask me how the hell he does it, but its as creepy as it sounds.

"Too bad ! I'm watching a movie !"

Asshole -.-

Midnight

(Buttercup's POV)

I couldnt sleep at all. I felt a pair of eyes on me as they watched my every move. Call me paranoid.

Suddenly, i heard a snap and the front door creak open. I sat up quickly and listened but heard nothing. What the hell is going on ?

I crawled out of bed and floated out my room. I tried to stay as quiet as possible. I flew downstairs and saw Bubbles sleeping soundly on the couch. Her blonde hair framed her face and made her look like an innocent angel. I saw the front door left opened ajar. I quickly flew up to Mrs. Bellums room and saw her sleeping quietly, with a light snore.

Once i checked in Blossoms room, i found it empty. My senses became alert and i searched around her room for her. Under her mattress, in her closet, bathroom, even behind the doors. She was no where.

"Bloss?" i whispered.

No answer.

Oh crap. Bloss never sneaks out at night, much less without telling us.

Something was up. And I'm getting to the bottom of it.

I stayed up all night waiting for Bloss to come home. She didnt come until three in the morning. I got a glimpse of her and saw the rosy red blush on her cheeks. Who the hell was she out with all night ? It had to be a boy.

Once everyone woke up, i went downstairs and saw Bloss cooking eggs and making french toast. She had this cheerful smile on her face. Honestly, it creeped me

out.

"Yo Bloss, How you sleep ?" i talked with a "I know you sneaked out" tone.

Although Bloss didnt seem to notice or care.

"I slept fine. How bout you ? You look really tired." She inspected my face, as if looking for clues of sleep deprivation.

"Fine. Hows Bubbles?" i asked hoping to change the subject.

Just then Bubbles walked in. She walked with a small limp and she was a bit slow, but atleast she was up.

"I gave her Chemical X and so far her bones are healing right. Oh, and we're going out tonight." Bloss told us.

"Where?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Theres a festival at Townsville Park and its the last day so they're having some huge celebration. Boomer, Butch, and Brick are coming with us." i frowned when she mentioned that those guys were coming.

"Why?" Bubbles asked.

"Because Brick invited them too. So be ready by 8:00"

Bubbles and I walked out the kitchen into the dining room where Bubbles slumped in a chair.

"Ugh ! I'm too tired to go anywhere ! " she muttered, " And my ribs are hurting a little."

Hmm, usually i would be complaining and most of the time Bubbles would be dancing with excitment. But i havent been to a festival in years ! I didnt even care if Butch and his brothers were coming.

"C'mon ! We havent been to a festival in a long time. Dont you wanna go ?" i asked hopeful.

"I do ! Its just I'm so tired and i cant walk without limping. Do you think I'll be cured by tonight?"

"I'm sure you will be." i reassured her.

(Bubbles POV)

I looked at my full walk in closet. I had no clue what to wear. I wanted to be casual, but also noticable. Something that says "Hey! I'm Casual but also worth

looking at!" or close. I didnt want to wear a dress. Maybe I'll just wear a shirt and shorts. But everyone will see my ankle. It didnt look bad, but you could notice it had been broken.

I finally decided and dressed slowly, trying not to hurt myself. Bloss knocked my door and asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine ! I'll be down in a minute !" i told her and put my shoes on.

I went downstairs to see Boomer and his brothers standing with my sisters. I had'nt even heard them knock or open the door. Well, I was just beginging to get my powers back, so you cant blame me for not hearing.

"It's about time you got down here!" Buttercup gave me a joking smile and I couldnt help but smile back.

"Sorry, I couldn't decide what to wear." I gave a shy smile and Boomer chuckled a bit.

We went outside and got in the cars. Bloss went in Brick's car, B (to her dismay) had to ride with Butch, and i went with Boomer.

He opened the door for me and I thanked him with a small, shy smile. Everyone was being so nice that it was almost embarrassing. We drove in silence for a moment, just listening to the radio when Boomer spoke.

"Why you so quiet? I thought you would be talking nonstop." He admitted.

I blushed bright red. Did he not remember the kiss he gave me? Or did it mean nothing? Because i felt something.

I gathered all my courage and spoke, my voice a little nervous, "How come you kissed me?" I didn't dare look at him. I was so embarrassed. C'mon ! Who asks

that?

Boomer parked at the side of the road, but kept the car running.

"Bubbles? Is that why you won't look or talk to me? Are you embarrassed that i kissed you?" He grabbed my chin and moved my head so i had to look at him.

"Well... It's just so awkward becuase we're not together or anything. We just met! And now you're kissing me and I'm getting these mixed signals from you. One day we're bestfriends, next we're flirting and smiling. Then you flirt with another girl and i go on a date with a boy. Lastly, you kiss me. I don't understand." My blue eyes stared into his and he stared back. Oh crap. Did I really just tell him all that?

"What girl?" he finally asks.

"Bella." I turned my head so I didn't look at him.

"Bella? You're kidding me? Sorry, but she's not my type. I prefer blondes." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Bella's really pretty though." I turned back to him.

Bella had silky straight chestnut hair with big almond eyes. She wasn't very tall, maybe 5 foot 2. She was also very shy and smart.

"Yeah, I guess. But there's this girl I had my eye on."

"Is it Stacy?" i asked sadly and Boomer actually laughed.

"I'll tell you later." He winked at me and kissed my cheek.

The Townsville Park looked amazing! They had everything glow in the dark for the last day. People were eating and even dancing around. It looked like a glow in thew dark fairytale.

"Boomer! Look! They have a ferris wheel!" I grabbed his arm and walked over to it. The line wasn't that long. There was a couple people before us.

The ferris wheel was decorated with neon green and hot pink glow in the dark lights. It twinkled brightly and spun. The seats even had a couple flowers on them.

"Wow ! This is amazing! The ferris wheel was always my favorite ride!" i told him and the line got shorter as people got off and on.

"Yeah it looks cool." he looked at it then back at me.

"You mean you've never been on a ferris wheel?" i asked, shocked.

Boomer shook his head and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry! We're almost at the front of the line." i smiled brightly." Then you'll see why i love this ride so much."

We got to the front of the line and got on. The closed the seat and the wheel began to spin. The reason I loved this ride was because of the view. You could always see the whole park on it. I searched for my redhead and brunette sister.

I had my super vision back. I saw Bloss with Brick. They were holding hands and walking while eating cotton candy. I rarely ever see Bloss with a boy. She wasnt much into that dating stuff. But her and Brick looked so cute together.

Butch and Buttercup were in line for some water ride. Buttercup had her hand on Butch's cheek and i could see that she was asking him something by the concern in her green eyes. Butch was trying to reassure her. Buttercup caught me looking at her and shot me a glare and i smiled

"Isn't this awesome Boomer! I love the view! That's why i enjoy flying so much-" i stopped and quickly shut up.

"Dont worry Bubbles, i know you have super powers." he told me.

"And you dont think I'm some kind of freak?" i never cared when people called me a bug-eyed freak and stuff. But if Boomer thought that way i would be so horrible about it.

"Not at all." he reassured me and put his arms around my shoulders. Butterflies flew around in my tummy and a light blush crawled on my cheeks. I laid my head on his shoulder and he tilted my head up and moved foward to kiss me.

"Dont kiss me unless you mean it." i told him.

He seemed to hesitate at first and it made my heart ache. But then he pressed his lips on mine. Again, i froze at contact, but after a second i kissed him back. Then the Ferris Wheel jerked to a stop and i pulled away to laugh. I had no idea what was so funny. Let's say i had a random case of the giggles. It must have been contagious because Boomer laughed with me.

"What's..So.. Funny?" i laughed harder when Boomer asked.

I could only shake my head and laugh more.

(Buttercup's POV)

Butch and I were in line for some water ride. It wasn't so cold outside for October. The weather was warm enough for water rides. I looked at Butch's face and noticed a faint scar from the outer corner of his right eyebrow to the corner of his lip.

"Butch? What happened there?" i reached up and traced the scar with my thumb.

Butch seemed to be thinking, as if trying to find an excuse.

"It's nothing. Just an accident. Dont worry about it." he tried to reassure me.

"That doesn't look like an accident to me. Tell me what happened." i practically ordered.

Butchet out an annoyed breath. "Buttercup, it was an accident I swear. Just let it go."

I looked up to see Bubbles looking right at me and Butch. I sent her a glare then she smiled at me. I turned my attention to the scar. It was a new scar because I've never noticed it before. This had to have been a deep cut, and something really sharp caused it. Like a knife or something.

"Why wont you tell me?" i asked and looked at his dark green eyes.

"Ugh, you're so stubburn Buttercup. You wanna know? It was a knife accident from my step dad. He got mad at me and did this to my face. Luckily Brick treated me or it would have been worse. But dont worry about it, it was a while ago." he explained.

"Did it hurt?"

"It stung for a second. And i said dont worry about it."

I pulled my hand back to my side. There was something he wasn't telling me. I was going to find out.

Soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! outfits on profile<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG! I am so sorry that I havent updated. this chapter is short and I apoligize. I justmoved and then my laptop broke -.- I have been having such bad luck latley. I'm ****currently uploading from my friend's house because my laptop hasn't been fixed yet. I should have it fixed by Christmas so then I'll be uploading regularly again.**

* * *

><p>(Blossom's POV)<p>

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes silently begging for five more minutes of sleep. We were at the festival all night causing us to sleep at three in the morning. Brick and his brothers had slept in the guest room since it was too late for them to go home.

I rolled out of bed and stretched my arms over my head. My eyelids were still heavy but I managed to get ready for school without falling into sleep. Once I got downstairs, I spotted Bubbles and Boomer making breakfast with an occasional peck on the lips. I wrinkled my petite nose in disgust. They were official now and couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

"Hey Blossy!" Bubbles smiled excitedly before turning her attention back to the eggs she was frying.

"Morning Blossom." Boomer said as he made french toast. I couldn't help but giggle as Boomer cooked wearing Professor's apron.

"Good Morning!" I was in a happy mood for some reason. Buttercup stomped down the stairs with her combat boots making loud thump with each step. She glared at me before slumping into a chair.

"I'm so fucking tired! If any of you fucking try to talk to me I will rip your damn heads off!" She threatened as she glared at each of us.

Butch's loud yawn was followed by his loud steps as he walked into the kitchen. He spotted Buttercup's glare and smirked.

"Good morning kiddo!" He laughed as he messed up her hair. Buttercup jumped up from her seat to punch him but he caught her fist and twisted her arm behind her back. That didn't stop her because she ended up kicking him in the shin, causing him to let go. She took it as an advantage and punched him in the jaw.

Bubbles giggled and Boomer chuckled as Butch rubbed his jaw. Brick came in to see the scene of Buttercup glaring, Boomer and Bubbles laughing, Butch hurt, and me smiling.

"What I miss?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Buttercup punched Butch in the face." I informed him with a small laugh.

Brick chuckled before sitting down across from Buttercup. Brick and his brothers had spare clothes so they didn't have to wear the same that they wore last night.

"That shit actually hurt." Butch confessed before sitting next to Buttercup.

I was about to sit when the phone rang. I made my way to the phone that was hung on the wall. I took it off it's charger and answered.

"Due to the heavy snow and ice roads, Pokey Oats High will be closed for the day. For any question please contact the board of education." The machine said.

Snow? I hung up before going to look out the window in the livingroom. Sure enough, everything was covered in a thick blanket of white snow. Townsville did have strange weather. It was mid-November and it's already snowing. Last night had been a bit chilly, but there must have been a storm after the festival ended.

"Snow!" Bubbles squealed with delight from the kitchen.

"School is canceled." I told them as I entered the kitchen again.

"Thank goodness!" Buttercup said.

Brick and his brothers stayed quiet as they shared looks with each other, as if they were having some sort of mental conversation. I tried not to notice to much, but couldn't help but find it suspicious.

* * *

><p>(Boomer's POV)<p>

Crap.

I know my brothers thought the same thing. Him wanted daily reports on the mission, so he's going to be pissed since we didn't report yesterday. We'll probably end up with a scar like Butch's. I tried to mask the emotion but when Blossom seemed to study each of our faces and expressions, I knew she was suspicious.

"Boomer, could you keep an eye on the eggs while I go talk to my sisters?" Bubbles asked me.

I nodded and watched as they walked out.

"Shit." Butch muttered.

"Shut up. I can tell they know something's up." Brick whispered.

"Maybe they don't" I whispered back. We didn't want to risk them hearing us.

"But they can't remember us. Him wiped everyone's memory of us. No one regconizes us." Butch reminded us.

It was true. After they had killed us when we were five, Him brought us back to life and wiped everyone's memory of us so we could start fresh. It wasn't like that though. We went into hiding for several years trying not to draw attention. We didn't know if Him had really wiped everyone's minds, we thought he was messing with us. After we turned thirteen, we attended school, and turns out he really did wipe the memories.

Bubbles skipped into the kitchen and frowned.

"Boomie! You burned them!" She turned off the stove and threw the eggs away. The last thing that had been on my mind was the food.

"Sorry baby." I kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"I'll be right back!" She ran out the kitchen.

"How do you do it?" Butch asked suddenly.

"Do what?" I finished the french toast and took off that stupid apron that Bubbles forced me to wear.

"You did nothing and she's already under your charm." He said.

I shrugged, "She just fell for me. She's kind of naive." I admitted.

"Bull shit. What did you really do?"

"I got her flowers. That's about it." Butch seemed to think it over.

"Here you go!" Bubbles walked into the kitchen wearing a light blue heavy coat. She handed me a snow jacket.

"What's this for?" I inspected the dark blue jacket.

"We're going outside, duh silly!" She laughed and gestured for me to put it on. Once I did, Blossom walked in wearing a pink jacket as she handed Butch a green jacket and Brick a red one. Buttercup stomped in wearing a lime green one.

"Don't you want to eat first?" I questioned.

"We will when we come in." She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I squealed as Buttercup threw a snowball at me. Her mood had lightened and she was actually having fun pelting people with snowballs. I quickly ducked and managed to dodge the snowball. I quickly made one but felt cold on the back of my neck.

I turned around and saw Blossom wearing a triumphant smile. She ran away but I hit her on her back. I felt several hits on my back. Boomer and Butch laughed and high fived each other.

"That's not funny!" I giggled but quickly attacked them with snowballs. They tried to shield themselves but I kept throwing. One snowball from Brick hit my face. Blossom didn't have to keep bending down to grab snow, she used her ice powers. She threw snowball at Buttercup, Buttercup threw one at Brick and I kept throwing at Boomer and Butch.

We all stopped cold when we heard a car door slam shut. I knew that sound. Professor wasn't suppose to be here though. My sisters knew the sound, too.

"Shit! We need to hide you guys before-" Blossom was cut off by Professor opening the back door.

He looked from Boomer and his brothers to us, then back at them. His salt and pepper hair and dull brown eyes showed old age.

"Girls, what is going on?"

* * *

><p>(Buttercup's POV)<p>

Crap. Crap. Shit. Shit. Holy motherfucker!

I kept mentally cursing as Professor studied us. No one had answered his question yet. I certainly wasn't going to.

"Professor, these are some friends from school. We were just having a snowball fight. That's it." Blossom explained.

Professor didn't seem convinced. Thank goodness came downstairs just in time.

"You made it!" She cheered. Made what? Had she told him to come?

"Of course I did. Let's talk inside. I'm keeping my eyes on you girls,"

I gave a weak smile to Professor. He gave us one quick look again before finally walked inside. My heart thumped with fear, but I managed to let out a shaky breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry. I'll maybe try my best to update next Friday. Please review though! I didn't have time to make outifts but I'll make them next time. I made a new story so check it out!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I didn't get to update on Christmas because my laptop isn't fixed yet. I'm updating at my friend's house again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

(Butch's POV)

"He knows who we are! Did you see the look on his face? There goes the plan!" I yelled at Brick as soon as we entered the observatory.

"Shut up, Butch! If Him hears you we're as good as dead. How could Professor even remember us? He had his memory wiped about us. We need to get rid of him soon." Brick explained as he planted himself on the couch and turned on the t.v.

"Maybe we should just stop with the plan." Boomer suddenly spoke.

Brick and I stared at him like he just grew two heads. I punched him in the face and he just glared at me. Something was wrong. Boomer wasn't Boomer anymore. He was some other person.

"What the hell did you just say?" Brick finally cut the uncomfortable silence.

"I have no idea," He muttered before sitting on the couch and putting his face in his hands.

Red haze suddenly filled the air. The heat also increased by several degrees and a few dropplets of sweat covered my forehead. Him's face appeared and he gave us an evil smile.

"Boys. How was your cozy little sleepover?" He almost growled.

"Professor knows who we are," Boomer suddenly said. Brick and I glared at him so hard we almost zapped him with lasers.

"No, son. He doesn't. But he has a cruel death waiting for him if he does." He laughed like a madman before dissolving into thin air.

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and blew out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness he didn't ask me any questions. I didn't need more scars.

* * *

><p>Two years later...<p>

(Brick's POV)

I watched Blossom sleep peacefully next to me. Her hair was spread around her like a glowing red halo. We had been dating for a year almost two. It didn't take long to get her in bed. She seemed to trust me completly.

Blossom stirred next to me. She slowly opened her pink eyes and stared up at me a little confused at first. She seemed to be lost for a couple seconds. She was always like this in the mornings.

"Good morning sleepy head," I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What time is it? I have to get back before Professor gets home from work." She stretched her arms over her head like always. The covers slipped from her chest and I inhaled a breath. I didn't get that long to look before she grabbed the covers to shield them. I'm a guy, you can't blame me for looking.

"Almost noon. Want me to take you home?" Blossom carefully rolled out of bed, still covered by the covers, and collected her clothes from the bedroom floor. My brothers and I had moved into our own house last year. We couldn't take the Powerpuffs to the observatory.

"Sure. Let me just take a quick shower." She walked out my room and shut the door quietly. I listened to the shower start before finally getting out of bed. I dressed in a white T-shirt and some demin jeans. I put on my red hat backwards before putting on some red adidas. By the time I got done getting dressed, Blossom came back in and was tieing her wet hair in a ponytail.

"All done. We can leave now," She gave me another smile.

I'll admit it. I felt something towards Blossom. I couldn't help it. Ever since that night at the festival I began to like her. But not love her. Nope.

"Alright." I grabbed my keys and we walked out.

* * *

><p>I pulled up in front of her house and saw Professor's car already in the driveway.<p>

"I thought you said he wasn't going to be home?" I asked as we got out the car.

"He wasn't. What the hell is going on?" She told me before opening the front door and walking inside. I still couldn't get use to how big the house was. After being with her soo long, I haven't explored every room yet.

"Bloss! You're home!" AraCeli, her little sister, giggled loudly as she ran towards Bloss.

AraCeli had brown curly hair with hazel eyes. She was a year and a half. She had been premature. It was the night at the hospital that I asked Blossom to be my girlfriend. AraCeli didn't have super powers though.

"Hey, baby! Where's daddy?" She picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"He mad. He with mommy in kitchen talking. You in trouble." She said slowly. AraCeli also had ADD.

"Where's Bubbles and Buttercup?" Bloss asked.

"They with daddy and mommy. Brick!" She squealed.

Bloss handed me AraCeli before walking into the kitchen. She had been named AraCeli because it meant safe heaven and she nearly died at birth from weak lungs. Shit. There was a lot of things wrong with her, sadly.

"Hey, kiddo! What you up to?" I smiled at her and she giggled.

"I'm coloring. Wanna help?" She pointed with her dimpled hand towards the coloring book and box of crayons at the coffee table.

"Later. I have to go with Blossom real quick." I kissed her forehead and set her on the ground. Was it weird how much I cared for AraCeli?

I walked into the kitchen to hear Professor yell," Why the hell are you staying over Brick's house over night? You know that's against the rules!"

"You can't tell me what to do anymore! I'm 18, dad! Go annoy AraCeli or someone because I'm sick of you!" She yelled back.

Bubbles was crying into Buttercup's shoulder. Buttercup sent me a sad smile.

"Sweetie, please calm down. No need to yell at your father." Mrs. Bellum tried to soothe Bloss but she shook her head.

"Fine! Get out! See if I care! I did not waste 18 years of my life raising you so you could run off with some useless boy!" Ouch. That stung.

"Raising me? You were never around! What are you talking about? I spent more time raising Bubbles and Buttercup than you ever did! And now I'm stuck helping raise AraCeli, too! All because of you!" I grabbed her arm and sent her a warning look.

"Daddy? What wrong?" AraCeli entered the kitchen crying. She must have heard the screams.

"Nothing, baby. Go back to the livingroom." He said quietly.

"Bubbles? You okay? Blossy?" She stared at each of her sisters before staring at me. Her lower lip quivered as tears formed in her big eyes. She ran towards me and hugged my leg tightly. Out of my brothers and me, she liked Boomer better. But he wasn't here so I picked her up and carried her out the kitchen.

"Don't cry, kid." I patted her hair but she cried louder.

* * *

><p>(Buttercup's POV)<p>

Bloss was now crying angry tears. Everyone was crying and I hated it.

"Buttercup, you are not to see Butch anymore. That goes for you too, Bubbles." Bubbles cried louder.

Boomer had purposed to Bubbles last week and she had been trying to tell Professor about it. But then he spazzed out and started yelling saying he was a bad influence on her.

"But Daddy! I love Boomie!" Bubbles cried.

I couldn't really say I loved Butch because we haven't been together for that long. He sometimes got annoying as hell. But he could be nice at times. Like when Mitch broke up with me six months ago. I was a mess and he seemed actually caring.

"Cut that love crap. Go with your sister then!" He barked.

"Come on girls. We're leaving." Bloss declared and walked out the kitchen. Bubbles and I followed.

Brick had been trying to calm down AraCeli, but it seemed to be going hay-wire. AraCeli must have been hugging him so tight, he must be chocking.

"Let's leave Brick. I'll come for my stuff tomorrow." Blossom grabbed AraCeli and hugged her before kissing her cheek softly. "Be good, baby. I'll come and see you tomorrow. Love you."

Bubbles then hugged AraCeli and kissed her cheeks and forehead before giving her another tight squeeze. "Stay out of trouble. I love you, okay?" AraCeli nodded.

I then hugged her gently. She placed a soft kiss on my cheek before whispering," Dad not be mad later, no worry." I almost cried. Those were similar words I used with her when Professor would get mad at her. Except I would say "Daddy won't be mad tomorrow, Don't worry."

"I know. I love you, sweetie." I kissed her nose and she giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>please review!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

I am the worst person in the world and I apoligize! I didn't have time to edit so sorry for errors :/

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

(Blossom's POV)

"I'm sorry. We'll leave tomorrow. Don't worry." I told Brick as we laid down in

his bed at night. He hugged me tightly and I relaxed in his arms.

"No worries. We don't mind. This house is big enough." It was true. The house

had four rooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen, a dining room (that they never

used), and a huge livingroom.

"You sure?" I snuggled deeper into his embrace and I felt him chuckle.

"Yeah. You can stay until you make up with Professor. If you even want, AraCeli

can come and visit." I smiled so big my cheekbones hurt.

"Thank you!" I kissed him and I felt him chuckle again. Isn't he just the

perfect guy? That's why I was head over heels about him.

Brick began to slide his hand up my shirt when someone knocked on the door. He

broke the kiss and gave me an apoligetic smile. He got up and answered the door.

Boomer stood there with Bubbles.

"Brick, we were wondering if you'd like to be the best man of our wedding."

Boomer said a bit shyly.

There was a moment of silence before a huge goofy grin was plastered on his

face.

"Hell yeah!" He said before giving them each a hug.

"And we want Blossom as our maid of honor," Bubbles piped in.

I flew up and tackled her in a hug that we went flying backwards a couple feet.

She giggled and I smiled so big.

"Is that a yes?" Bubbles giggled again.

I was too excited to talk so I nodded like a bobble head. Buttercup came out the

guest room rubbing her eyes. She wasn't comfortable sleeping in the same bed as

Butch. But she sometimes did.

"What's going on?" She yawned. She was dressed in baggy gray sweats with a loose

t-shirt.

"I'm gonna be the maid of honor!" I then tackled Buttercup in a hug.

"Okay. What am I?" She asked curiously.

"You're a bridesmaid. Along with Robin, Isabella, and Couch Mandy." She

explained.

"Couch Mandy is going to be a brides maid? Isn't she a bit old for an eighteen

year old's wedding?" I asked.

"She's not that much older than us. I'm sort of scared to ask Daddy to walk me

down the isle. So I'm going to ask Mayor," She mummbled.

"What the hell is all the noise about? I'm trying to sleep here," Butch came out

the room with dark bags under his eyes.

"We're just talking about mine and Bubbles' wedding. Nothing in your interest."

Boomer said.

Butch gave Boomer the finger before going back into his room. I didn't blame him

for being tired. It was past midnight. I was exhausted myself but now I couldn't

sleep because of the wedding ideas.

"When is the wedding?" Brick asked Boomer.

"We're gonna have it in august. We want to be done with school before we get

married." He explained.

Nine months? That's a long time. I don't have that good of paitence. I had

millions of ideas swarming through my head right now. I was so excited! My baby

sister is getting married with an amazing guy who I know loves her.

"Well, I am exhausted so I'm off to bed." Buttercup declared and went back into

the guest room.

"Is AraCeli going to be the flower girl?" I asked Bubbles.

"Yup. Right now I'm mostly worried about decorations and where it's going to be.

I don't want to worry about dresses until a four or five months before the

wedding. What if I get fat and then can't fit in it? That is like my worst

nightmare! Or what if you get fat? I rather wait," She told me as we walked back

to the rooms.

I laughed before giving her another hug then following Brick into his room.

* * *

><p>(Bubbles POV)<p>

I woke up late that morning and everyone was already awake. I rolled out of bed

and took a quick shower before dressing into a pair of white yoga pant and a

blue tanktop. I brushed the snarls and knots out of my hair before walking out

to see everyone eating breakfast in the kitchen. I couldn't help but glance down

at the engagement ring on my finger that I loved.

"Good morning," I said and walked over to Boomer and hugged him.

"Good morning. You hungry? You overslept." Boomer asked as he took another bite

of his pancake. I don't understand how he could eat standing.

"No thank you. I'm not really hungry." I admitted.

Buttercup began to look green and she stared into space.

"B? You feeling alright?" Bloss asked quickly.

"Not really. I have a stomach ache, that's it." She lied. I could tell when she

lied because wiped her palms on her jeans without knowing.

"You sure?" She suddenly jumped up from her seat at the island and ran to the

bathroom. I heard her throwing up her breakfast and Butch got up to go check on

her.

"It must be that stomach flu that's going around," Brick said and continued

eating as if nothing happened.

"It probably is. AraCeli had it last week," Boomer put in.

B came back into the kitchen with Butch looking unsatisfied.

"You need to see a doctor, B," He declared.

"It's nothing, Butch. I have a stomach ache, that's it. AraCeli must have gaven

it to me." She bit into her pancake.

"But you don't have a fever. That's not right," He argued.

I just thought it was adorable how much Butch cared for B. B gave him a deadly

glare before putting her dish in the dishwasher. I looked up at Boomer and he

gave a wink. I giggled as Butch glared back at B.

"Fine. If it gets you to shut up. But nothing is wrong," B crossed her arms and

smiled evily.

I looked up at Boomer again and he let a chuckle go.

"I was thinking about something. How come I never met your parents?" I asked.

* * *

><p>Again, sorry :


	17. Chapter 17

**I updated! I'm going to give you guys two chapters because I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to upload. I have been picking classes for high school next years so I've been really busy getting ready for the end of eight grade. I am super nervous about it. Anyways, here's the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

(Boomer's POV)

My blood had stopped flowing when Bubbles asked that. I inhaled strongly and

smelled her natural vanilla scent. I would never admit it to my brothers, but I

did actually like Bubbles. I thought hard for an excuse to why I had never

intoduced her to my "parents." Butch beat me to it though.

"Our mother died when we were born and our father is a lazy jackass. We hate

Hi-Dad so we avoid him as much as possible. You wouldn't like to meet him

anyways. He's very judgemental about blondes. So he probably won't be going to

your wedding," Butch lied easily. Except when he almost said Him instead of dad.

But I don't think anyone noticed.

"I'm sorry. But I would still love to meet your father. It wouldn't feel right

getting married if I don't meet him first," Bubbles explained.

I looked at Brick for help. He always figured things out. Why isn't he

speaking?

"He's currently in jail for drug dealing. I think you shouldn't meet him. He's a

very dangerous man," Brick finally spoke.

Well it wasn't intirely a lie. Him was very dangerous. And I am positive that he

did some drug dealing before. Bubbles seemed to be thinking it through before

she shrugged.

"What's his name?" She asked.

She never gives up!

"Hector JoJo," Was the first thing that came to mind.

"Hmm. Alright. Can I call him then?" I shook my head.

"Can I write him a letter?" I shook my head again.

"How about a postcard?" Nope.

"Maybe oovoo?" No.

"Email?" Is there even internet in jail?

"Anything?" She asked frustrated.

"No. Sorry." I smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll find a way to contact him. Don't worry." She winked before leaving.

(Butch's POV)

"Hector? Really?" I asked.

Buttercup and her sisters had left to get their stuff and my brothers and I were

sitting watching t.v.

"I didn't hear you come up with anything better," Boomer accused and took a

handful of popcorn out of my bowl.

"Get your own!" I said.

"It doesn't matter. Now we have to get Him to be Hector because their is no way

in hell MoJo is going to be Hector." Brick explained as he channel surfed for a

movie.

I really wished I had listened to Boomer and just quit the plan. There was too

much going on. Buttercup couldn't even be alone with me without thinking I'll

try to do something again. Gosh, why did she have to be so stubborn? It would be

much easier if Mitch hadn't gotten to her before I had. Now he's with Robin. He

knocked her up a while ago when he was still with Buttercup. That's why she had

been devastated. Robin should be due in like three or two months though.

"So how's Buttercup going?" Boomer asked.

"I can't do anything with her! She doesn't even let me make out with her! But

she's getting easier to deal with and soon I'll have her wrapped around my

finger," I explained. Well she let me do something with her once. But that was a

month ago.

"Bubbles has always been naive so it's not so hard to get her to do anything I

want. The second I got down on my knee to propose she tackled me in a hug and

kept repeating yes." Boomer chuckled.

"You should see Blossom. She'll do anything for me. I didn't even have to try to

get her. But I think she knows something is up," Brick stated.

Red haze filled the room again. Gosh, couldn't we just call Him or something?

The strong smell of peppermint caused me a headache and the heat made me sweat.

But we have been through this before.

"Boys!" Him snapped angrily.

"Yeah Hector?" I asked. Boomer and Brick laughed.

"We have trouble on the way. Keep an eye out for it. If this thing lives, you're

all doomed," He disappeard again and I rolled my eyes. That was not worth ten

seconds of my life.

"Can't he just say what the problem is? This riddle crap is fucking annoying,"

Brick said.

I threw my popcorn in Boomer's face as he tried to take some more from my bowl.

"What the hell?" He shot a laser at my leg that stung like hell.

"Shit! You didn't have to zap me!" I watched the black red liquid stain my jeans

as the wound began to close. I zapped Boomer on his arm and liquid spilled.

"If you guys are about to fight, take it outside so you don't get blood on the

furniture again. And pick that popcorn up," Brick said calmly.

"We're home!" Bloss yelled.

Boomer and I shared worried looks before running to our rooms to change. No need

to explain our blood stains. I quickly changed my jeans before walking back out

into the livingroom. Buttercup was smiling and reading a text message. I went up

to her, tilted her head up, and kissed her.

(Buttercup)

I froze when Butch planted his lips on mine. But then I began kissing him back.

I really didn't kiss him so much for some reason, but I really need to start.

Butch was an awesome kisser. I realized about our audience and pulled away, a

bit breathless.

"Hey," Butch winked before giving me a peck on the lips.

"Hi?" I stared up at him looking for answers of a question I didn't know.

"Aw! You guys look adorable together!" Bubbles squealed. I glared at her

strongly and blushed at the same time. Way to go Butch.

"Oh, come on! You know you guys are adorable!" I shot a laser at her that she

easily dodged. Bubbles laughed at me before shooting a laser back. I moved but

it accidently shot Butch.

"I'm sorry. You okay?" I looked at his wound but he covered it with his hand.

"No big deal." He walked into his room and shut the door. I raised my eyebrows

in question but shrugged it off. Boomer gave a slight chuckle before wrapping

his arms around Bubbles and whispering something in her ear. She laughed loudly

and gave me a smile.

"Bubbles? You left your makeup bag in the car," Blossom came back in carrying

it. She look at each of us before settling on Brick. She had mentioned that they

have been acting strange lately. I haven't put much thought to it but now I have

to agree.

Something is up.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Review please.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Two chapters in one day. You guys deserve it. I want to thank you all. I know I haven't had the chance to thank you all individually. I apologize for any errors**

* * *

><p>(Blossom's POV)<p>

"AraCeli? Where are you, baby?" I called as I walked around Professor's house.

We were playing hide and seek. She said she wouldn't leave unless I found her

and I wasn't allowed to use powers either.

"You no find me!" I heard her giggle then run. I turned and saw her little feet

running across the hallway floor. I didn't want to be mean so I acted like I had

no idea where she was.

"Hmm. Where could AraCeli be?" I wondered outloud and she giggled.

I went inside her room and she screeched when she saw me before going under her

bed. She was a very spoiled child because her room had everything and child

wanted. There was a huge bed with a walk in closet. Her window was small because

Mrs. Bellum was scared she might open one and fall through. She had a few toys

but the rest were in her toy room that looked like Toys R' Us. She also had a

vanity and little table where she colored. She had many picture frames hung up

and a small drawer next to her bed. There was a giant flat sceen t.v that

covered the entire even had a computer! She just started reading and

they got her a computer! She just stares at it sometimes or goes on a website to

color online. AraCeli was obsessed with coloring. She is most likely becoming an

artist when she grows up. Although, Bubbles was like that also when she was

young. But she was more interested to be a teacher. She still drew alot and

painted. She was amazing at it, too.

"Come on, baby. We're going to be late," I got down on my knees and grabbed her

ankles from under the bed. I dragged her out and she squealed happily.

"Do I have to go?" She asked.

"Of course you do. Don't worry, it won't take long." We were going to Robin's

baby shower and we were going to be late if we don't leave now. Buttercup wasn't

going so she's staying with Butch. Bubbles is currently begging her to go.

"But I won't know anybody." She protested.

"There's other kids going. You guys could play outside," AraCeli sat up and

crossed her arms. Gosh, she reminded me so much of Buttercup when she did that.

"It's too cold to play outside. Can't I just stay with Buttercup! Please!" She

used her eyes to plead just like Bubbles did. I couldn't say no to her! But I

promised Mrs. Bellum she would be with me.

"Baby, fine. But tell your mommy that you went to the party." She nodded

vigorously.

I got up and went into her closet to look for a jacket. It was freezing outside

and I didn't want her to get sick. I found a white puffy jacket that matched her

white dress that she was suppose to wear for the party. I also grabbed her a

pair of pink yoga pants and a white t-shirt that read "Daddy's Girl" in pink.

Her favorite color was yellow but I always dressed her in pink or white.

"I don't like that jacket. It too big," AraCeli said as she walked to me.

"But it's really cold outside. Just for now," I put the jacket on her and she

actually glared at me. She's been spending too much time with Buttercup and

Butch. She use to be really sweet like Bubbles.

"Don't give me that face. Come on, baby," I grabbed her hand and we walked out

her room towards the stairs. I got a sudden nasua and quickly dropped her hand

and dropped her clothes. I ran fast to the bathroom and threw everything up in

the toilet. I guess now Buttercup is getting me sick. AraCeli walked in and

frowned.

"You okay, Blossy?" She asked but didn't look at me. I nodded and flushed the

toilet. I rinsed my mouth before looking in the mirror. I was pale. I wasn't

naturally pale, I was actually tan for a redhead.

"Sorry. Come on," I grabbed her little hand again and walked over to pick up her

clothes from the floor.

"You need a big jacket. You gonna get sick," AraCeli said.

Buttercup was also getting sick. But I didn't even know we would be able to get

sick. It just never seemed possible before. There was something wrong with

Buttercup. She was planning on going to the doctors next week and maybe I could

set up an appointment myself. Hopefully, Bubbles doesn't get sick. When she was

sick once, she just shut down and stayed locked in her room and quiet.

I laughed and picked her up. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and

rested her head on my shoulder. She barely hung out with her parents because

they always worked. Mrs. Bellum tried hard to spend time with her. I was

starting to dislike her. I keep having this feeling that AraCeli isn't really

Professor's daughter. She looks nothing like him! His hair was black while her's

was brown. Her eyes were hazel while his were brown. His lips were thin while

her's were shaped in a heart. She had a petite button nose and he had a long

straight one. She looked an awful lot like her mother though. But nothing like

her father.

(Bubbles POV)

"Please! You have to go! It'll be fun," I begged Buttercup. She shook her head

and took some more popcorn out of Butch's bowl. He glared at her but continued

eating.

"I'm not going. That's final. You go and have 'fun,'" Buttercup said.

"She's not gonna go so be quiet so we can listen to the movie," Butch said and

turned his attention to the Hangover 2.

"Come on, babe. She doesn't want to go. Blossom will be here soon to take you,

alright?" Boomer wrapped his arms around me. I nodded but pouted.

"Bubbles!" I turned and saw AraCeli waddle like a penguin. Boomer removed his

arms from around me so I could pick up AraCeli.

"Celi! Ready to go to the party?" I asked and kissed her cheek.

"About that. Where's Brick?" Blossom walked in.

"He went to visit our father in jail. He should be here in a while," Boomer

explained and then took Celi from my arms.

"Boomie!" She giggled.

"Celi isn't going to the party." Blossom told me.

What? So it was only going to be Blossom and me? Well that's no fun. I pouted

and Bloss laughed nervously.

"So I have to babysit?" Buttercup asked with a raised eyebrow. Bloss nodded then

gave a nervous smile.

"No big deal. Come here, Celi!" Boomer put Celi down and she walked to Buttercup

and hugged her tightly. B picked her up and sat Celi on her lap. Celi reached

into Butch's bowl of popcorn and took a handful out.

"No! Don't feed her popcorn. She might choke!" Bloss went over and opened Celi's

hand to put the popcorn back. Celi then began to cry loudly.

I rarely heard her cry so I quickly went into mine and Boomer's room and grabbed

an empty sketch book with some color pencils. I walked back out and took Celi

from B then sat her on the floor with the sketch book and handed her the

pencils.

"Bubbles! I want poppycorn!" She cried. Her face turned bright red as she

hiccuped on her sobs.

"I know, sweetie. How about icecream? You want icecream?" I smoothed her hair as

she began to relax. She sniffled and Boomer came into the room with a small bowl

filled with icecream. He handed it over to her and I wiped the tears from her

cheeks.

"I'll see you later, okay? Don't get in too much trouble," I kissed her forehead

then got up and dusted off my jeans. She took some ice cream with her hands and

stuffed it in her mouth. She licked her hand and I shook my head laughing.

"Boomer, you forgot a spoon," I told him. He looked at AraCeli who got more

icecream and wiped it on her face while licking it.

"Oops," He muttered and laughed. I hugged him, feeling the warmth of him. My

heart missed a beat like it always did when I was with him. I kissed him and he

kissed me back.

"I see you later. I love you," I told him.

"I love you, too," He gave me another quick kiss before letting go of me.

The absence of his warmth made me want to pull him back but Bloss grabbed my

hand and dragged me out to her car.

(Buttercup's POV)

"Ew, Celi. You have icecream all over you. Gross," I said and peeled her dress

off her small body. She had a tanktop on that had also gotten sticky. Her white

leggings were also sticky. She giggled and showed her small baby teeth. She only

had a few but they sometimes hurt her.

"B? Bloss left some extra clothes." Butch put the extra clothes on the sink.

"Thanks. I'm gonna take Celi a quick bath first. You might want to clean the

mess she made in the livingroom," I took Celi's shoes off and threw them towards

the door.

"Butchie!" Celi squealed.

"Hey Celi. No more ice cream for you," He examined her hair that had melted ice

cream in it. He left the bathroom and I finished getting AraCeli undressed. I

tested the water of her bath before putting her in. She laughed and splashed the

water on me.

"Stop Celi. Please." I lathered shampoo through her ringlets and she closed her

eyes so no shampoo got in. I rinsed her hair before getting the sponge to clean

her sticky body. She giggled again but this time didn't splash. Instead she

grabbed my hair, getting soap all over it. She pulled on it before splashing me

in the face.

"Ouch! I got soap in my eyes!" I rubbed my eyes but then someone came up behind

me and threw me in. AraCeli is such a trouble maker. I opened my eyes and saw

Butch laughing at me. AraCeli was already out the tub and wrapped in a towel.

"Butch says you need to cool off," She tried to say slowly but ended up throwing

some baby language in there. I glared deadly at Butch who was laughing his ass

off.

"Oh gosh! You should have seen your face!" He laughed.

"Haha, now help me up." I held out my hand and he took it. I pulled hard and he

ended up falling in next to me. The bath tub was like a jaccuzzi so it could

atleast fit two or three people. Celi laughed non-stop until she started to turn

red. I got out of the tub dripping wet along with Butch who glared at me. He

still had that scar on his face.

"You started it," I said simply before beginning to dress Celi. Butch walked out

and went to the other bathroom to take a shower.

"You all wet!" Celi squealed. I towel dried her hair and she kept laughing.

"Boomer!" I called for him. I needed him to take care of Celi while I showered.

Boomer came in and saw me soapy and wet in my jeans and t-shirt. He raised an

eyebrow at me.

"I thought you were suppose to be giving Celi a shower?" He asked with a smile.

I glared at him before gesturing to Celi.

"Take care of her while I shower, please?" I handed Celi over to him and she

pulled on his hair.

"No problem." He walked out.

(Brick's POV)

I drove around City Ville looking for a parking space where no one would be able

to see my car. I found an alley between two abadoned warehouses and drove in. It

was wide so I didn't end up scratching it.

I got out and was ambushed by the strong smell of smoke and pullution. I walked

casually around and no one gave me second glance. Good. Let's keep it that way.

I didn't want to end up killing someone today.

I found building 327 and waltz right in. Several security guards watched me as I

walked in front of the desk where an African American sat doing her work

quietly.

"I need to see Ace," I told her.

She looked up and stared at me with black eyes. She nodded slowly before

pressing a button on the intercom.

"Sir? A man would like to speak to you," She spoke a bit nervously.

"What's his name?" His voice was dark but serious from the intercom.

She looked at me, waiting for the answer.

"Brick JoJo," I told her.

"His name is Brick JoJo. Do I send him in?" She replied. She ran a shaky hand

through her black hair. One of the Sercurity guards cracked his knuckles. I

scoffed. As if he could beat me.

"Yeah. Send him in," I walked right in not waiting for her to say so. The room

was black except for one window that sent in some dim light. I threw a bag of

cash onto his desk.

"I need you to get rid of someone," I said.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't really like this chapter so I'm going to upload two again. I just want to finish this story so I can upload the sequel already.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

(Bubbles POV)

The baby shower was mostly about gossip going on in school. Although Robin hated

Stacy and her minions, she invited her. The whole cheerleading squad was here

actually. There was other friends also.

"I can't believe you're going to be a mother! That is amazing!" Stacy told her

with a big fake smile. Melody and Melanie nodded with smiles also.

"Yeah, I guess. It's going to be hard though," She admitted as she rubbed her

big round belly. She was having a boy. Robin fixed her big purple sweater that

was sliding up showing her pale stomach.

"I'll help you out," I patted her hand and she smiled at me. Stacy and a few

other girls gasped and I stared at them confused as their mouths hung open.

"You're engaged?" Destiny finally yelled, shocked. I looked down at my hand

where the ring shined beautifully. Bloss gave me a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," I said nervously and gave them an awkward smile. All at once everyone

attacked me with hugs and questions. Robin smiled next to me.

"Thanks," I told them as they congratulated me. They sat down and Stacy glared

at me.

"So, you're getting married with Boomer?" Stacy pulled out her nail filer and

began to do her nails. Melody and Melanie did the same.

"Yes. We're getting married in August," I informed her. Stacy's nail filer

snapped in half. Jeez. I didn't know she was even capable of snapping a pencil.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"So soon? Are you even that sure about him?" Melody asked with raised brown

eyebrows. I nodded with a smile. Of course I was sure about him!

"Well don't come crying when he files for divorce. I always knew you were some

stupid whore. Let's go girls," Stacy got up from her seat her minions also did.

Anger boiled inside me and Bloss immediatly got worried. I never actually got

angry. But Stacy pushed too far this time.

I got up from my seat and followed her outside into the cold air. I grabbed her

hair amd turned her so she faced me. Fear was clearly shown in her eyes as I

roughly pushed her to the ground.

"Listen up. Just because I'm in love doesn't mean I'm a whore. Unlike you, who

has pretty much slept with the whole school! So next time you want to start this

crap, find a better damn reason why and don't waste my time!" I shot a laser at

her hair and a lock fell on the grass.

Blossom came over to me and gripped my arm. She pulled me towards the house and

Isabella met me at the door. A few girls were snickering and some were in shock.

I could hear Stacy sobbing because of her cut hair. I needed a drink of water or

something. The migrane I had was pounding in my head and I clutched my head.

"Bubbles?" Blossom helped me sit on the couch and inspected me like a nurse.

I wasn't sick. I knew how it felt like to be sick so I was positive I wasn't.

It's just that Stacy causes me such head aches. What is her problem with me? It

was like another Princess. I have never been rude to her, but she still hated

me. It made no sense. Was it jealousy? No. Stacy had everything she wanted, like

Princess. Everything except cheer captain.

(Boomer)

Brick entered the house with a satisfied smile on his face. I didn't have to ask

to know everything went according to plan. We were running out of time so we had

to move quickly with this plan.

"What he say?" I asked just to start a conversation.

"Everything is going to go according to what I say. I told him as soon as

possible and he agreed. But we're thousands of dollars poorer," Brick explained.

Butch then walked into the room. He must have heard the conversation because he

didn't say anything. When he noticed AraCeli sleeping on the couch he always sat

on, he frowned. I chuckled and that earned me a glare. I had actually been the

one to put her there in the first place. She had passed out on the floor so I

put her on the couch instead.

Buttercup walked out her room and saw Butch frowning at AraCeli. She rolled her

eyes at him before picking her up and taking her to her own room. It was as if

Buttercup was the more mature in the relationship. She probably was.

"I can't believe her!" An angry Bubbles stormed into the house.

"Calm down, Bubbles," Blossom walked behind her.

I stood from my spot on the couch and walked over to Bubbles. When I got a foot

close to her, she took a step back and went to our room. What had happened to

get her that got her so mad? I looked at Blossom, but she shrugged and went over

to make out with her boyfriend. They really needed to tone down their PDA.

I found Bubbles under the covers of the bed crying softly. I'll admit it, I was

a bit worried she may rip my head off for disturbing her. Slowly, I laid down

next to her amd pulled down the covers a bit. She was face down in the pillows

so I decided it may be safe to turn her over.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly and pulled her closer.

She sniffled before using a hand to wipe her tears. The tears had managed to

wipe all her mascara off and now it stained around her eyes. I used my own hand

to wipe the tears she missed.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" Bubbles loomed at me with her baby blue

eyes.

I was a bit thrown off at that. She had never questioned it. Did something bad

happen? I really didn't think she would question it. But I actually did want to

be married to her. Even if it's for a day, if she has my last name, I'm content.

"I've never more sure in my life," I admitted.

That made a huge smile break across her face. It was bad to have these feeling

and I knew it. But I couldn't help it. I loved her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Short.. I know. I'm sorry for any errors.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Buttercup's POV

Blossom and Bubbles came with me to the doctor's office. I really didn't think

they'll be able to do much, but it was better than going to Professor. We

weren't on speaking terms with him yet.

"Sign in please then take a clip board and fill it out," The receptionist

explained.

I did as she said before finding a seat. I was going to kill Butch. If he just

believed me when I said everything was fine, then I won't have to do all this

crap. I had no idea what to expect since Professor was always my doctor.

"I thought you had an appointment, Bloss," I asked as I filled out the form.

"They scheduled me in for tomorrow," Bloss grabbed a health magazine and flipped

through it.

Bubbles was occupying her self by texting her friends. She has been so busy

lately that I was surprised she remembered her friends. Sometimes she forgot to

eat. The wedding, cheerleading, and school were a bit too much for her.

I looked down at the question. When was my last period? I honestly forgot about

my lady issues so I took out my phone so I could got through my calander.

"You don't know?" Bloss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't really paid much attention," I didn't look up at her.

My jaw must jaw must have dropped to the floor. I was about three to four weeks

late. How could I have not noticed before? My hand trembled and I almost dropped

my phone. No freaking way! I don't believe it. I counted again, hoping I just

miscounted. But it was the same still.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles looked at me.

"I'm four weeks late," I said softly.

Both my sister's eyes grew wide. Bloss pinched the bridge of her nose and

Bubbles seemed to look paler by the second. There has to be some logical

explaination about this. Neither said a word so I finished filling out the

papers and gave them to the lady at the desk. I was pretty much a nervous wreck

by the time they called me in.

I asked my sisters to wait for me. I could barely walk, much less stand. They

did all the normal crap, such as weighing me and measuring my height. The nurse

listened to my heart beat.

"Do you natrually have a fast heart beat?" She asked.

I nodded. The chemical X does that. I also can hold my breathe longer and my

temperature is different. When the doctor came in and handed me the pee cup, I

took it and walked to the bathroom.

I was the most nervous during this part. I had to wait in the check up room

alone as they figured out what was up with my urine. I couldn't sit still so I

walked all over the room and inspected posters. I grimaced when I saw one about

yeast infections. What the hell is wrong with these people? Who would want to

look at that as they wait for a doctor?

I did the people a favor and ripped the poster off. I threw it in the stainless

steel trashcan and washed my hands. That was disgusting! I couldn't help but be

interested in the poster of pregnancy symptoms. If there was a chance I was

knocked up, might as well figure out what the hell happens during it.

I had nasuea, vomiting, and fatigue. Not so sure about the breast tenderness and

darker nipples because I don't usually stare at them like that. I jumped when I

heard the door open and a male doctor, Dr. Wedger, came in. He motioned for me

to take a seat on the doctor check up table/bed.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked as soon as he sat.

"You'll have to wait a few more minutes. I'm just going to ask a few questions,"

He said as he went through his computer.

I answered easy ones that asked how many times I use the crapper. I also stated

symptoms I had and he stayed quiet as he put them in. I think he knew what was

up with me, he just wasn't saying anything. He finished interrogating me and

walked out.

Again, I looked at the posters. There was one about how to place a baby when it

sleeps. It said to place it on it's back and not it's stomach. There was a model

of the heart next to the computer so I picked it up and pulled the pieces apart.

I wish I asked Bloss or Bubbles to come in here. I was absolutely bored! Not

even taking apart a plastic heart entertained me much.

I know. The sign above the medical instruments said not to touch them. But I

couldn't help it. I grabbed the instrument that let you listen to your heart.

Wow. I never noticed how fast my heart actually goes. It sounded like a bird's

wing.

"You're not suppose to touch those," The doctor came back in and told me.

"Shut up. I saved this town since I was five. I can do whatever I want," I told

him and hung it back up.

"Here's your results," Dr, Wedger handed me the vanilla folder.

I opened it and my head grew light. No way. I gripped the seat to steady myself,

but it didn't work. I dropped the folder and squeezed my eyes shut. The last

thing I heard was my name being called before I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Buttercup's POV

After my little incident, Bloss drove me home and Bubbles sat quietly next to

me. I'm pretty sure the doctor told them what was up but they chose to stay

quiet. For the first time in year, I felt like crying. There was no way in hell

I would be able to do this. It was not like me.

"It's okay," Bubbles grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

I gave her a small smile. Bloss had this disappointed look on her face. She's

had it since we left. I focused my attention outside the car window. There was a

lot of families at the park today. I watched the kids squeal loudly as they

played with their siblings and friends.

Butch was going to kill me. But not before I kill him. My fists clenched. I am

so stupid! Of course, that's all he wanted! The asshole couldn't even put on the

damn rubber! If this wasn't Brick's car, I would have snapped it in half.

"B, calm down," Bloss ordered.

I tried to. I bit the inside of my cheek as we pulled into the driveway. Bubbles

gave me a warning look that meant I shouldn't do anything stupid. I ignored it

and stormed out of the car and into the house. Butch was lounging on the couch

with a game control in his hands. Boomer was sitting in the arm chair sleeping

and Brick was in the kitchen.

I stomped over to Butch and slapped him right across his face. I didn't do it

very hard because if I did he might die or something around there. He stood up

and glared down at me.

"You fucking asshole," I yelled at him.

"What the fuck did I do?" Butch asked.

Brick came in the room with a bowl of popcorn and sat down to watch. Bloss

grabbed my arm but I shrugged her off.

"Calm down," Bloss grabbed my arm again.

I pushed her away from me with such force she hit the wall hard. A crack

appeared on it and I didn't give a damn.

"Calm down? I don't understand why the fuck you aren't freaking out! Not after

this asshole knocked up your little sister! Because if Boomer knocked up

Bubbles, I would fucking castrate him!" I yelled at Bloss.

Everyone was quiet. Bloss avoided looking at me and Bubbles was silently crying.

Butch's jaw practically touched the ground and Brick nearly chocked on his

popcorn. Boomer seemed a bit uncomfortable after I said I would castrate him.

I walked to my room and slammed the door shut. Fucking pregnancy hormones. Tears

flowed out of my eyes controllably and I wiped them fiercly. There was a knock

on the door before Butch poked his head in.

"Are you crying?" He asked as he walked completely in and shut the door behind

him.

I shook my head and laid down on my bed. I pulled the green comforter above my

head. I can't imagine what he must be thinking.

Butch's POV

Help me, Lord. I didn't know what to say. Me? A dad? You're fucking kidding me.

This is how the guys on 16 and Pregnant felt like. Bubbles was addicted to that

show and often cried watching it. I let out a huff of air before sitting next to

B.

I saw how she shook. She must be sobbing. I wasn't good with crying girls. I

awkwardly patted her back and she peeked out of the covers. I was scared

shitless. I couldn't be a dad. That just wasn't something I think I'm capable

of. It's like Boomer becoming a hit man. It won't work out very well.

"You don't want it, do you?" Buttercup finally spoke.

Abortion was out of the question. I know B will never follow through with it.

Not only her; Bubbles might freak if either of us thought of it and she might

start this whole against abortion campaign. Adoption wasn't really appealing

either. The kid will obviously turn out with super powers and some normal human

won't be able to take care of it. Keeping it seemed like the only solution.

"Well... It's a big shock. I don't know what the hell I want. You want it?" I

asked her.

Buttercup looked me right in the eye. I felt as if she was looking right through

me. Slowly, she sat up and wiped her tears. I never thought in my life I would

see Buttercup cry. It seemed impossible. She was so strong and stubborn. The

idea of her crying seemed ridiculous. Now she was sitting and blowing her nose

into Puff's extra soft tissues. Her eyes were puffy and honestly, she looked

like crap.

"How do I know if it's mine?" I regretted the words once they left my mouth.

That sentence has to be the biggest dick headed move I ever made. Buttercup

cried some more and I had no idea if I should comfort her or not.

"I knew it. I knew you wouldn't think it was yours. You're a complete asshole.

You were aware I was a virgin when I slept with you?" It was a rhettorical

question.

"I know. But it was about a month ago. You could have done something during that

time with someone else," I suggested.

Buttercup pushed me off her bed. She must have thought something else because

she was the one that left the room instead of kicking me out. I didn't follow

her. Instead I watched her walk away.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bubbles POV

I was worried sick. It had been a week and no one has heard a thing about where

Buttercup went. Butch was completely shut down and wouldn't speak to anyone.

Blossom was in denial. I didn't want to believe that B was pregnant, but what

would that do? Everything around the house was tense. I was already stressed

enough.

Bloss squealed and hugged me when I walked out of the changing room at the

bridal shop. I was just looking at dresses and trying a few on. I tried

juggling cheerleading, school, college applications, the wedding, and now I had

to think about Buttercup. I wanted to help her as much as I could.

I stood in front of the three mirrors and frowned. Honestly, it looked like

those tamale wrappers stuck to the back of the dress. It was lacy, too lacy. I

wasn't really liking the way how it made me look wide. It was tight on the

breast area. But then it grew wide after it. The sleeve were puff and I wanted

to gag. The veil was too much so I took it off.

"No. I don't think it looks good on me," I said and walked back into the

changing room.

It was so weird with Buttercup not being here. She would have cracked a joke or

said something stupid. I missed her so much. I wanted her to be out there with

Bloss to judge how good or bad I looked in the dresses. I know I should have

picked B as a bridesmaid. She had always been there while Bloss studied and

worried about her grades.

I took off the dress and hung it before trying on a different dress. This one

was silky and didn't have a tight bodice at all. It was shorter in the front,

showing off my legs that I forgot to shave. The back was silky and long. I

walked out and Bloss shook her head. She was right. It looked like it belonged

to a thirty year old, not me.

"This is stupid. I'm not going to find a dress this early," I mummbled before

going back into the room.

I stopped cold when I heard her voice.

"That makes your legs look ashy. I thought pale people don't get ashy legs," I

turned and saw B standing near the rack of dresses I didn't like.

I squealed before running over to her and giving her a hard hug. She laughed

before hugging me back. I pulled back a bit and looked down at her stomach where

a barely noticable bump was.

"Isn't it too early to be showing?" I asked as I reached out and felt it through

her black t shirt.

"I went to Professor. He said my pregnancy is going to be much different.

Technically, I'm apparently three months pregnant. But time wise, I'm one and a

half," She said and rubbed her belly lovingly.

"So your baby is due in three or four months?" I asked.

"Looks that way. But I can't go to a normal hospital to deliver it. It might be

too strong," I made an O shape with my mouth.

"That's not enough time to get ready for the baby," Bloss finally spoke.

B looked at her in shock. I guess she really wasn't expecting Bloss to say

anything. Hopefully Bloss came out of her denial and helped B out. I can only

imagine the struggles of being a teen mom.

"It might be enough. If Butch helps," B said softly.

I grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. I wonder what happened

between the two of them. I excused myself and walked back into the changing

room. I took off the dress and put on my dark skinny jeans and a one shoulder

vanilla colored shirt. I put my white flats on and grabbed my purse before

walking out.

"You guys hungry?" I asked.

"Starving," B groaned dramatically.

I laughed and Bloss gave her a small smile. We walked out together and into

Boomer's car that we were borrowing. He didn't really mind us using it. Brick

and Butch were quite over protective about their cars. That's why we rarely use

their cars.

I drove, which is sort of scary. I will stop if a plastic bag is in the middle

of the street. One time I pulled over because I thought this one leaf looked

like a squirrel. It had to be the most embarrasing things I ever did. Well, not

quite. But, still.

"Please go to that Mexican resturaunt in City Ville," Bloss pleaded.

I did as they said and soon we were in City Ville. My muscles tensed. That was

the resturant that Mike took me to. I stomped on the brake and my breathing

caught. The memory and the pain washed back and I couldn't seem to get out of

the car fast enough. My ribs ached as I remembered the pain and I shot in the

air.

I haven't seen Mike since our date. I think I'm going to be sick. I zoomed home

and found no one home. It didn't matter to me. I needed to be alone.

Blossom's POV

It was horrible. We got home late since B and I have been talking about what she

was planning on doing then we bought some things the baby might need. We got

diapers, baby powder, and some onesies. We got them white since we didn't know

if the baby was a boy or a girl.

What was horrible was that both my sisters were going through the biggest

moments of their lives when they were so young. I found out I wasn't pregnant

and I know Brick didn't want to get married any time soon. The biggest thing

that has happened to myself lately was that I bought a cute shirt thirty percent

off yesterday.

Butch looked up and when he saw Buttercup, his face went pale. Good. B told me

what he said last week.

"Looks like you're packing the pounds pretty quick, B," Brick laughed.

B stuck her toungue out at him and sat down away from Butch. I seated myself on

Brick's lap and he instantly wrapped an arm around my waist. I need some more

excitement in my life. Maybe I should get a tattoo. Was I really thinking about

body art while B is about to be a teen mom?

"So I'm due in three months. In case you're interested," B told Butch.

The hatred and venom was obvious in her voice. Butch looked at her with

curiousity.

"I knew it wasn't mine," He spat before getting up and walking to his room.

I couldn't believe that asshole. I looked at Brick and told him to go do

something. He moved me off his lap and went to talk to Butch. B had tears

running down her face and I went over and hugged her.

"What did Professor said," I asked after a few moments.

B let out a bitter laugh and wiped her tears. I unwrapped my arms from her to

give her some space.

"He's not interested in the baby. He just cares about the data and information

he could get from this. He wanted to do some experiments but I didn't allow him.

Can you believe that? For a second, I actually thought he might like the idea of

being a grand father. You know what questions he asked me?" B looked at me and

asked. I nodded.

"He wanted to know every little symptom. He wanted to know if abortion or birth

controls may be possible. Then he wanted to know if I was willing to give him my

baby for tests and experiments," Her voice cracked at the last sentence.

I never realized all the crap she was going through right now. Her own dad

didn't even care that she's delivering the first super human baby in history.

"I'll always be here, alright?" I told her.

B nodded and leaned against me as she fell asleep.

Professor's POV

I got it! I knew something was up with those boys.

It must have been two or three months ago. Boomer was cooking when he accidently

cut himself with the knife. He thought I didn't notice how quickly it closed.

Buttercup being pregnant gave me an oppurtunity to see what was up.

While she was sleeping, I managed to get a sample of the fetus's DNA. If Butch

was human, that meant that the fetus will be half super powered and half human.

That wasn't the case. The DNA was covered in Chemical X. That wouldn't happen if

he was human.

I closed the book full of the data and information for the fetus. Buttercup may

deliver while I'm on my business trip and I want to give the book to Bloss. She

would now how to deliver the thing.

"I knew you weren't human, Butch," I smiled at my new discovery.

"Rowdy Ruff," I stuck the note in my secret data journal and hid it under all my

files before turning off the lights and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>So I deleted Easy Way out because I want to redo it. Read my new story "The Unexplainable!" please! Review?<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope you guys aren't mad at me but I get it if you are. My older brother thought it would be hilarious to delete all the chapter that I had already written. That was up to chapter 30, now it's gone! Plus a lot has been going on with me. My house is very tense since my mom's new boyfriend just moved in and none of his really know him. Then my cousin is having a quinceanera (it's like a sweet 16 but when you're 15) so I have to learn a dance that I have to do there with her and other 15 people. Not to mention I'm also a freshman! Woot Woot! Oh, and throw in some guy problems and friendship drama. My two best friends have been dating but they broke up because my guy best friend cheated on my girl best friend with my cousin :O ! I'm like a love doctor at the moment. I want to say that I love all my REVIEWERS, FAVORITES, AND FOLLOWERS 3. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be writing right now. My mom got a new job so I might get a new laptop *fingers crossed* Someone suggested for me to get a ride to a library and do my story there, but I have no library card or way to get there. My mom is too busy to take me since she has a lot of interviews and doctor appointment due to her spine. **

**Questions**

**Someone asked me if the power puffs or Professor knew that Brick, Butch, and Boomer were rowdy ruffs. No they don't. That's the point of the story. But Professor just found out last chapter . **

**Another one was if Professor was dead. He goes on longgg business trips and isn't really into the story much until recently. Again, last chapter .**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Butch

"You really believe that the kid isn't yours?" Brick asked.

I had been lying down on my bed, throwing up a tennis ball in the air before catching it. So that's why Brick came into my room. He wanted to interrogate me. I sat up at the question and threw the ball at the wall. Instead of bouncing back like I was hoping it would, it made a big hole in the dry wall.

"Oh course I know it's mine! I just, I'm, uh. How do I say this? I'm in denial!" I admitted.

Who would have thought after having sex with a power puff girl one time, I would have knocked her up. Well, at the time I really hadn't thought about it. I was sort of in the moment. But how was I suppose to know she wasn't on the pill? I guess I didn't ask her anyways. Brick chuckled before slapping me in the back of the head. I glared at him but didn't do anything back.

"It doesn't matter if you're in denial. Either way, Buttercup is pregnant with your kid. You either raise it, or kick her out the house. But if you kick her out, that child will grow up with a single mother because it's father was a dumb ass who couldn't even take care of himself!" I hit him then.

He wanted a reaction from me and the asshole got it. I punched him in the jaw and he gave me a smirk. But Brick did have a point. No matter if I in denial or not, Buttercup is sitting in the living room with a bun in the oven. I'm also pretty sure Buttercup wouldn't cheat on me. Not after Mitch cheated on her. I groaned before rubbing my face with my hand. I stood up, not bothering to say thanks to Brick because that'll just inflate his ego bigger than it already is.

Buttercup was sleeping on the couch but I poked her shoulder cautiously. She stirred before muttering a bunch of profanities. I poked her again, but this time she grabbed my wrist and her eyes shot open. She looked around before her eyes landed on me and she glared dangerously.

"What do you want now, asshole?" She hissed.

"Alright, I'm going to sound like a fucking weak pansy right now. I know the baby is mine because I'm so sure that you wouldn't ever cheat on me. Well, I hope you wouldn't. Why would you? I'm like hott and shit. But I'll raise the baby on one condition. You name it after me if it's a boy," I told her.

"I'm starting to wish it turns out to be a girl now," Buttercup mumbled before sitting up.

I glared at her and she laughed. Buttercup actually laughed like a normal, girly laugh. Not her usual loud guffaw. She patted the seat next to her and I sat down.

"So you promise you won't ditch me once my water breaks?" Buttercup looked through my eyes.

"I won't. But do I have to, you know, be in the room with you while you pop the kid out?" I stuttered,

"Duh," Buttercup rolled her eyes.

My eyes looked down at her stomach. I have no idea if I was going to get slapped for this or not. I leaned down and kissed her barely flat stomach. I felt her tense up as my lips touched her t shirt. There really is a kid in there that was half Butch and half Buttercup. When I looked back at Buttercup, she was tearing. Crap. Did I make her cry again? Because if I did, then I'm pretty sure Blossom and Bubbles will beat me to the pulp. I sat up quickly.

"Sorry. Is that off limits?" I asked.

Buttercup shook her head and hugged me tight.

Blossom

"You sure about this, Blossom?" Bubbles looked a bit uneasy as we entered the tattoo and body piercing parlor.

"Of course," I said.

Brick suggested that I get a belly button piercing since I told him I needed something exciting in my life. I was starting to regret it once I heard whimpers of pain from the piercing. I bit my lip as I looked at the different designs. A pink one should be good. Nothing crazy just a small one. I came here with Bubbles since Buttercup refused to leave the comfort of her bed. She even tried to hit me! All because I asked her to come with me to get my belly button pierced.

"Ooh! This one is cute!" Bubbles pointed to the piercing.

It was a glitter ball bananabell with pink stars. I tried to imagine it on me. I guess it doesn't look that bad. It was kind of cute anyways. I took a deep breath before telling the woman who worked there. She had tattoo sleeves on both arms and a ring in her nose. She beckoned me to follow her and I slowly walked behind her. I laid down on a table and watched as she put on surgical gloves and put alcohol on a swab. She cleaned the area before getting a needle out a sealed package. I was getting more nervous as she marked where the piercing was going to be. I was literally freaking out a this part and having a mental argument. While part of me told me this was a good idea, another was telling me to get the hell out of there fast.

She clamped the skin to be pierced and I held my breath. Then, she pierced it with the needle with the tube in place. I let out a little yelp as it pierced through my skin. It was quick, but it did hurt. She removed the needle, leaving the tube in the piercing. She stuck the end of the jewelry in the open end of the tube before pulling the tube out the piercing and leaving the jewelry there. Lastly, she screwed the ball on the jewelry before disposing the needle in a sharps container.

Honestly, it wasn't so bad. I stared down at it and Bubbles squealed.

"It's so pretty!" She reached to touch it before I slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch it. It still huts," I warned her.

Her mouth made an "o" shape before she giggled. I paid the woman before walking out to the parking lot. I wonder what Brick will say when he sees it. If he doesn't like it, that's too bad. I already paid for it and got my skin pierced for it and I'm not taking it out in case it gets infected.

"Can you believe we're going to be aunties?" Bubbles clapped excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. That's all Bubbles wanted to talk about now ever since we found out Buttercup was pregnant. I nodded before getting into Brick's car and starting the ignition. The piercing hurt when I sat and I bit my lip at the sharp pain.

"Yes, I can believe it. I don't think Buttercup would lie about that," I told her.

But how much I wished she was lying.

Unknown

Brick stated that the target was a male with gray and black hair, brown eyes, and tall. All the guys on the plane looked that way. Every single guy had a briefcase as well and were all engrossed in the dumb movie that was playing. It would have been way better if he had told me a little detail that would have stood out more. Like an ear piercing, mole, freckles, or acne. Anything! Or he could have showed me a picture. I stood up and walked to the back of the plane. Not where the bathroom was, I was going where I could find an intercom or something.

I slid behind the curtains that separated the seats and flight attendants. I found a microphone and was about to grab it when a flight attendant spotted me.

"Hey! You aren't suppose to be back here!" He walked towards me with his small eyes narrowed.

I pulled out a gun with the silencer on it and shot him. He crumpled to the ground and I shoved him in a storage closet. They probably wouldn't find him until we landed. I grabbed the microphone and turned it on. A beep signaled as I did and I knew whatever I said, everyone would hear.

"Professor Utonium please report to the back of the plane."

* * *

><p><strong>I love to answer your questions. Review or message me if you want to ask me one. Shout out to Katherine Loves Kisses! She told me about the piercing so I put it into the story. I also looked up the procedure of the piercing so I don't really know if it's right. if you want to know what the characters look like, here it is! oh, and they look the same in this story and in The Unexplainable. (no space)<strong>

**Butch : -desktop-bac /free-desktop- wallpapers-backgrounds/free-h d-desktop -wall papers-backgrounds/6426 **

**Boomer: alex pettyfer**

**Brick: 2 . /tumblr_ m43gqwkRsh1qi9s2zo1_ (I couldn't find a redhead with red eyes)**

**Bubbles: ariana grande with blonde hair**

**Buttercup: olivia wilde**

** /im ages/11282818 /girl-glasses-hair-nerd-p retty-red-hair-Fa -82664_ (Pretend she has pink eyes)**

**if this doesnt work go to my profile**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ahhh! Hurricane Sandy has made it to my house! It's not that bad yet, though. I missed you guys! High school is keeping me busy -.- I regret taking honors now. I'm reading To Kill a Mockingbird and I should be finishing a project... Oh well I wanted to update. 99 reviews :D! You guys are awesome! I love you all so much! I always think I talk to much at the start of these. Most of you probably don't read this so let's get on with the story...**

* * *

><p>Blossom<p>

Gone.

Professor was dead. I stared at the crumpled sorry letter that the stupid science convention had sent. I let out a frustrated cry and crumpled it one again before throwing it on the floor and stomping on it. Stupid letter. Stupid science people. Stupid Professor.

He just had to go, didn't he? Every damn convention he had to go see! I buried my head in my hands and let out a sob. Bubbles and Buttercup don't know and I'm planning to delay telling them for as long as I can. The last thing I needed was Bubbles going into depression and Buttercup at risk of loosing her baby over this.

I had to see Mrs. Bellum now. Who knows what's going through her head. I grabbed my coat and purse before quickly walking out my room. I avoided eye contact as I walked past everyone in the living room and out the door. My eyes burned as I struggled with putting the key into Brick's car door.

My eyes were blurry and I couldn't see. I eventually let out a scream and slammed the keys on the floor, making it shatter into tiny little bits. I sobbed and my knees buckled, making me fall to the ground. I was struggling to breathe. My heart hurt and my mind kept reminding me of all the great things Professor had ever done for me.

"Bloss! What the hell? Are you okay?" Brick was holding my face in his huge hands.

I shook my head and hugged him tightly. His whole shirt was getting soaked in my tears. It hurts to sob. You can't breathe and your eyes burn. Brick held me for a minute before demanding what was going on. I couldn't speak. I kept breathing in short bursts.

"Come on. You're worrying me. This isn't like you," Brick said softly.

His soft gaze made me cry harder. I didn't expect for it to hurt this much for my absentee father to die. I always thought he'd die alone in his bed and the funeral would be quiet with no one there but me and my sisters, perhaps Mrs. Bellum and Celi as well.

"He died. On the plane. They said it was a terrorist attack but the man got away," I sniffled.

Brick said nothing. I didn't mind because I didn't really want his sympathy. I stood up on wobbly legs. Brick slowly stood up and wiped my tears before bringing me back to his chest. I tried to calm my breaths.

"I'm here for you."

My grip tightened on his shirt.

"I don't know how to tell them. They'll be crushed," I whispered.

"You have to, though. Delaying it may be worse," I nodded.

I took a deep shaky breath. Let's do this.

Bubbles.

Bloss hasn't spoken in three weeks. I was beginning to worry. She was taking Professor's death the hardest. Buttercup cried for a week before she was as back to normal as she could get. I couldn't get out of bed for eight days before Boomer encouraged me that moping around wouldn't be good for me.

Buttercup got bigger. She was almost two and half months pregnant but was the size of five months. Professor had given Bloss a letter that included all information about Buttercup's baby and pregnancy. Butch was overprotective over her now. He barely let her stand. He did everything for her, running around the house to fetch things for her.

I knocked on Blossom's door. A heard a grunt as an answer and frowned. My guess was that she wasn't getting up today. I made my way to Buttercup and sat next to her. She had a hand on her round belly and Butch had an arm around her shoulders.

"She's scaring me. What if something seriously wrong?" I asked Buttercup.

"She's fine. She's just having a hard time. The last time she spoke to him they had argued," B reassured me.

I nodded. She needed to get it together. She was the only one who knew how to check on Buttercup's pregnancy. Professor had designed a powerful ultra sound system because normal ones wouldn't allow to show the baby. We don't even know what the gender is yet.

"Butch, I need to stand. I can't feel my butt," B told Butch.

I giggled as Butch jumped to his feet and helped her up. She wobbled a little, looking absolutely ridiculous. She wasn't huge but you could obviously tell she was pregnant.

Brick entered the house with a brown paper bag that most likely contained Blossom's lunch. I have I mentioned she hasn't stepped out her room except to shower?

"She locked in there?" He asked.

I nodded. He let out an annoyed huff before making his way to the kitchen. Boomer was picking up AraCeli from daycare by now. Mrs. Bellum had fallen off the edge of the earth since the funeral. We have heard nothing from her. Celi stayed with us for the time being until we get contact with her mother.

"I'm tired of her ridiculous attitude. Damn. It getting fucking annoying!" I could hear Brick murmuring profanities in the kitchen.

"Clean the damn house up, please!" Brick barked the orders as he walked by to his and Blossom's room.

Brick

"Get the hell up, Bloss," Was the first thing I said to her as I entered the room.

She was under the covers with used tissues all over the bed. She muttered something and turned over, staring at me with pink eyes that were swollen from crying. She sat up slowly, wiping her eyes and moving her tangled her out her face. Enough was enough. I know she was grieving but this was over the top for her.

"He's dead, Brick," She said softly.

"Yeah, he is. But crying and sobbing will not bring him back to life. Your sisters need you to be strong, Bloss. Who knows what example you're showing them by doing this. This isn't like you! This is a whole different person who took over Blossom Utonium! Get out a bed, shower, and go give Buttercup a check up," I told her.

She stared at me with empty eyes for a minute. Nothing seemed to be clicking together for her. I give up. I gave it my best shot. Yelling at her wasn't going to help. I let out an annoyed groan and made my way towards the door and out the room. Everyone was looking at me, wondering if I had snapped some sense into her.

"There's no getting through to her," I told them and sat.

Bubbles and Buttercup's hopes seemed to deflate when I said that. Buttercup was struggling to keep her nonchalant face up while Bubbles let the dam break. I couldn't watch them cry. I stared at my bedroom door instead. I actually think I looked at it for five minutes, waiting for Blossom to walk through it and say she was ready to go to Professor's house to give Buttercup a check up.

"Maybe she's getting ready right now. It would explain why she's taking long," Bubbles said.

"Stop making excuses for her," I ordered.

The door opened then. We all stood up straight as Blossom walked out with her towel in hand. She made her way to the bathroom and shut it softly. I'm pretty sure we all held our breaths until she walked out and back to the room to change.

"Is she...?" Buttercup asked the question we all were thinking.

Again, another door opened. I watched as Bloss came out wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt. She looked more alive now. Her face had a bit more color and her eyes weren't swollen shut from her tears. She gave us all a forced smile.

"Let's find out if it's a girl or boy," Bloss told us.

Buttercup.

Professor's house was cold. Most likely since no one has been in here. It was neat, though. Only Blossom, Bubbles, and I came. Well of course I had to come. We walked towards the lab door that none of us have opened in a long time. It was even colder down here, but way messier. There was diagrams and papers all over the walls. One long wall had a self that contained chemicals. We walked into a different room where all the things for my pregnancy were. I picked up a long stick thing and wondered what this thing was for. It looked like a wand. Blossom was laughing at me. I looked at her shocked. It felt weird hearing her laugh. I had forgotten how it sounded.

"You stick that-"

"I don't wanna know!" I interrupted her.

I put the sticky thing down and sat on the check up table. Bubbles was standing there, hardly able to contain her excitement. I don't think Bloss was too thrilled about giving her little sister an ultrasound, but she had to anyways.

"Lift up your shirt, B," I leaned back onto the table.

I held my breath and closed my eyes as I lifted it. I could hear their gasps of horror. I knew I was going to be bombarded as soon as they got their composure. I peeked an eye open. Yes. They were both staring with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open at my belly. I looked down and the lump. I had dark bruises all along my pale skin. I don't know why. I'm pretty sure it wasn't normal but the baby was one great kicker.

"Buttercup! T-this isn't safe. Does it hurt? Are you okay? The baby did this or was it Butch?" Bloss asked quickly.

I gently placed a hand over my bump. Butch didn't have the guts to hit me. They knew the baby did this but weren't coming to terms with it.

"I think my baby will be a great soccer star. Don't you guys think so?" I tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"This isn't funny!" Bubbles cried.

"Alright. It's a hard kicker. It'll just start randomly kicking and thrashing in there and it hurts like hell but I don't say nothing. I don't know how or why. It's too weird. Like my baby is already fully developed and just planning on chilling in there for a couple more weeks," I told them.

Blossom snapped back and stopped gawking at my bruises belly finally. She got the cold gel and squirted it on me. She avoided looking at my face as she grabbed the wand and placed in on. I winced when it contacted with a fresh bruise. Geez Bloss. Calm it a bit.

"There's it's head," Bloss pointed to the monitor.

It's an unexplainable feeling to see your baby on the screen. I couldn't say how I felt. I was utterly speechless.

"It has Butch's big head. Poor baby," Bubbles spoke.

I laughed at that. It did have his head. Bloss pointed out the arm, leg, and we even tried to get a close up of it's face. But Professor didn't have much time to make the machine so it was high tech enough to show such details.

"Alright. Time to see if it's a boy or girl," Bloss moved the wand around.

"I knew it!"

Hehe. Am I evil? I want you guys to guess what you think the baby will be. Boy or girl? Oh, and write something about applesauce so I know you guys actually read this. I'll try my best to find time to update. Ciao! I'm taking Italian in school ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I am so bored right now. I have two projects to do but instead I'm procrastinating. Sorry for such a long absence. I'm picking my classes for next year! I have no idea what I'm going to take…. So everyone's been saying they want Buttercup to have a boy. I've thought long and hard about that. I'm actually still going over it right now in my head. I feel like all stories with Buttercup getting pregnant, it's a boy. And I hate cliché. And the gender will have a big part in the story. But here's the story… Warning, though. the beginning may be a little slow...**

* * *

><p>Buttercup<p>

"I don't want pink!" I argued as we looked at the color cards.

"But that's the girl color!" Bubbles was stuck on getting the bright pink for the room.

**A/N I think a girl would fit better…**

I shook my head. I never liked pink. Plus I wasn't going to spend the majority of my time in a bright pink room that caused me headaches. I picked up the lime green color. Why did I come here along with Bubbles? I should have invited Blossom as well. But she was "busy" planning Bubbles' wedding. Apparently to Blossom, Bubbles had enough going on and didn't need the weight of the wedding crushing her.

"But green is such a moldy color!" Bubbles took the card out of my hand and placed it back.

I glared at her. Need I remind her who was having the baby here? I took the pink cards out her hand and picked up the green once again, making my way to the counter. She stopped me, replacing the green with pink.

"Will you stop it," I hissed.

Bubbles huffed in defeat. I handed the card to the guy and asked for the amount of paint Butch had told me to get.

"Oh man. Is that Stacy?" Bubbles whispered.

I looked in the direction she was looking at and quickly paled. I had quit school as soon as I began to show. No one knew about me being pregnant. Usually when we went out I wore a large coat to hide the obvious belly.

"Can this guy hurry up?" I glared at him.

"You should go hide behind the shelves and make your way to the car. I'll be there later," Bubbles ordered.

I quickly did as she told. I weaved through the aisles, trying to avoid any attention. We had come to the next town's store in fear that someone might see us. What was Stacy doing here? Especially in Home Depot? Last I heard of her, Bubbles had given up her title as head cheerleader and Stacy got it. I made my way to the car and quickly unlocked it. I got in and shut the door, thanking the heavens that we had tinted windows. I unzipped the overly large coat, showing my eight month size belly. This kid needs to come soon. My day now consisted of eating and sitting while watching soap operas in Spanish even though I had no idea what they were saying. I tried to connect the actions with my own words and usually Bubbles would watch them with me and show off her language skills and translate everything. **(that's what my aunt did when she was pregnant lol).**

After ten minutes Bubbles was walking towards the car looking ridiculous carrying the buckets of paint in her small arms.

"I should have taken the offer that cart boy offered and let him carry these here," Bubbles muttered as she put them in the back seat.

"Can we hurry?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry. We just need to go and buy the crib!" I groaned. Oh joy.

* * *

><p>Butch<p>

I stepped out the shower only to find Him sitting on the sink and looking at his claws. I glared at him and quickly wrapped a towel around my waist.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Him gave me a bored stare as swung his legs.

"Is there some happy, joyful news you want to share with me?" He asked.

I shook my head slowly. He probably already knew. It was obvious otherwise he wouldn't be wasting his time here. I wasn't planning on ever saying the words that I was expecting a kid to him, anyways.

"By the way, when is this wedding? I'm growing impatient more and more each day," Him yawned.

"In a few months," I spoke slowly.

A few months? Was that really all I had? I counted until August, about six months left to go. I couldn't believe this. I cursed myself for being an idiot. What was I bringing this child into? It hadn't hit me until now that my girlfriend's days were limited.

"Joy! I can't wait, can you? Tell me, what do you think Buttercup will think when you kill-"

"Shut the hell up and get out of here, Him," I growled.

"Or when you tell her you're responsible for her father's death?"

I glared deadly at him. He was taunting me. I ran a hand through my wet hair and considered the pros and cons of attacking him. I wouldn't stand a chance and I'll most likely end up dead. But then I could die trying. He wasn't actually that strong. The only advantage he had was his ability to disappear out of nowhere or use those ridiculously girly claws on me. I already had one scar from them and another wouldn't affect me as much.

"Is there a specific reason why you're here?"

"Oh I just wanted to visit my son! Have you guys spoke about names yet? How about Him as a middle name? Although I am far too young to be a grandfather, I might as well suck it up."

Him lifted his and a scene in a red haze appeared. It was Buttercup in her old room looking at the crib instructions with her eyebrows knit together. He zoomed in on her large stomach before it disappeared. Then he laughed creepily before disappearing himself.

His laugh left me uncomfortable as it usually did. I exited the bathroom and went into my room to get dressed. Buttercup planned to set up the baby's room today which meant sitting there and making me do all the work. I walked in on her trying to examining the pieces of the crib and huffing in annoyance when she couldn't figure it out. She threw the instructions on the ground and crossed her arms.

"You wouldn't happen to know how this goes, would you." She looked up.

"By the time we finish setting this place up, the baby will have already graduated high school," I muttered.

We spent most of the time staring at all the furniture. Did we really need all this? What was the need of a separate dresser just for diapers then another just for clothes? Sometime after an hour of finally setting up the crib, Boomer and Brick joined and Buttercup left to go eat all the food in the house. We had spent all day yesterday painting the walls and cleaning every inch of the room. Now here I was in old clothes and pinching my finger while putting up the changing table.

"Son of a-!" I cursed.

"Stop crying and finish that up. Why are we doing this again?" Brick asked.

"Because Butch couldn't put a rubber on?" Boomer answered and I shot him a deadly glare.

"Not that. Why are we helping him?"

"Because Bubbles threatened us with no dinner for a week?"

"There's the reason. What's this thing anyways?"

I looked at the bin he was setting up.

"For her toys I think," I told him

I don't know why they bought that. The kid won't even know what a toy is. Plus, from what I heard, babies spend most of their time sleeping, eating, and pooping. This baby won't be any different except the chemical X running through her system.

* * *

><p>Bubbles<p>

It started late at night. We had all been asleep when Buttercup's screams filled the house. I rolled out of bed and noticed the place next to me was still filled with my sleeping husband-to-be. How could he be sleeping through the pain filled screams coming from the bathroom? I pulled a robe over my chemise and walked out. The hallway had small drops of blood coming from Buttercup's room and ending at the door of the bathroom. I carefully opened the door, not really prepared for what I was about to see. I saw my dark haired sister there, on her knees and clutching the edge of the sink. Her head was down as she tried to keep her breaths calm and screams quiet.

"Buttercup?" She answered with a pain filled scream.

I didn't know what to do. Was she in labor? I saw the blood in the sink and panic over whelmed me. What was going on with her? I could hear footsteps coming from my other sister's room and soon Blossom ran into the bathroom, causing the door to slam open on the wall, and stopped when she saw Buttercup. Buttercup yelled once more, clutching the counter top of the sink so hard that a crack appeared. She had sweated through her shirt and she had no strength to get up on her own.

"Go and wake up Butch," Bloss ordered and crouched down next to Buttercup who finally lifted her head up to look at us.

I tried to keep my panic hidden when I saw her far away eyes and sunken cheeks. Her lips were cracked and gray, making her look out of a horror movie. She winced when Blossom rubbed her back. All of a sudden, she slapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the vomit and blood that spilled out her mouth and onto her clothes and floor.

"Bubbles!" Blossom snapped me out of my shocked, stiff state.

I ran the short distance to Buttercup and Butch's room and found him already awake and in the middle of putting a shirt on. He noticed me there, the question on all our minds in his eyes.

"She needs your help," I said softly, not able to keep the fear out of my voice.

He nodded and walked out of the room. I wanted to help but had no idea how. I wasn't even sure what was going on with Buttercup at this point. I walked back out to see that they moved her from the bathroom floor to sit on the living room couch. She was shaking uncontrollably and Blossom was trying her best to calm her down while Brick was in the kitchen getting water for her. Boomer was there, leaning against the wall and looked uncomfortable and sad. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm scared," I squeezed my eyes shut when a scream that was loud enough to cause a lamp to break, ripped through Buttercup.

"Buttercup! Keep your eyes open and stay with me, okay?" Blossom spoke loudly to make sure that our sister listened.

She thankfully did and nodded, shivering as if she was freezing.

"What's going on with her, Blossom?" I asked.

She lifted a hand to shut me up as she went through the pages that professor had left for her. It was filled with all the information she needed to know when it came to this. That's when we heard the bone-breaking noise coming within Buttercup.

Slowly, all of our eyes turned to her. She stayed quiet and still, not registering the pain at first. She seemed oblivious that her baby had just broken her rib. Then she opened her mouth and the smallest whine escaped. Her thin, pale hand lifted to rest on her swollen stomach and her other reached out to Butch who took it.

Blossom began to panic then and flip more harshly through the pages until she stopped. I guessed she found what she was looking for.

"Lift her shirt, please," She ordered to no one in particular as she kept reading and scanning.

I made my way over to the couch and slowly helped lift the large, soaked shirt under her breasts to show her bruised skin. Butch's eyes widened in shock and looked from me to her stomach to Blossom who was still soaking in all the information she could. My attention, however, was on the nasty bruise where her ribs were. It was obvious that her rib was certainly broken, although she had yet to scream yet.

"W-what?" Butch's mouth couldn't make out words as his gaze was zeroed in on all the bruises scattered on her.

"Professor said this was normal and expected. The baby is strong and is just getting comfortable. Maybe this is a false alert?" Blossom seemed to be talking to herself more than us.

Brick stopped her from pacing around the room by grabbing her arm. She looked up at him in surprise just when the pain finally clicked for Buttercup and she screamed, her eyes rolling back. My eardrums shattered from the sharp screech, causing myself to wince.

"Blossom! Why does she keep throwing up blood?" I stared at the red substance that was spilling from her cracked lips and into the bin they had placed by her head.

"I don't know! Go! Hurry to Professor's house and get me everything you can find that has the word _baby_ or something along those lines on there. Brick, I need you to call Celi's friend's mom and explain that we'll be a little late in picking her up in the morning. Boomer, go with Bubbles and get some equipment, you too Butch. I'll stay here and try to keep her calm. _Now!_"

No one wasted anytime in listening to the orders that Blossom yelled. Boomer and Butch both grabbed their car keys while I zipped into the sky, leaving a trail of baby blue behind me. I flew fast, pushing myself to go faster by the second as the house came into view. It was so big and lonely now that no one stayed there. I kicked the door opened when I realized that I forgot my keys.

The place was surprisingly very clean but I didn't dwell on it, instead I raced to the glass elevator that would take me to the lab. I wasn't even sure if I would find the papers there or in his office. The elevator was going too slow and playing awful music that I would usually enjoy if my sister wasn't practically dying right now. I turned on all the lights to illuminate the large room. I began to dig through the high stacks of papers. I would have guessed that Professor was more organized than this. I found nothing except irrelevant information on experiments that never came out successful.

I pulled open the filing cabinet a bit more harsh than intended. I looked through the various tabs until I found _Fetus_. Sadly, there was no more than five papers with tiny type that Blossom would struggle to read. I took them anyways and looked around for anything that could serve as a folder. I went through more file cabinets, not find a whole lot of information. It seemed as if it was all just repeating it's self. I gave up on looking for actual documents and turned on his computer.

I heard a car outside and knew Butch and Boomer had finally arrived. If only they had powers like me, it would make this much easier and faster. They were downstairs fast, panting as if they had run all the way here instead of taking a car.

"What are we suppose to take?" Butch asked while looking around the large space that was filled with all types of machines and equipment.

Luckily, Professor had made a certain section filled of the machines and equipment he had made for this event. I pointed to the ten or so machines and they immediately went to picking them up and taking them to their cars. I wasn't even so sure that they would be able to take in without taking two trips. I could always carry on back but I didn't want to damage it with the speed I would be flying with.

I opened all of Professor's documents and began to type keywords everywhere such as _fetus, infant, creature, _and so on. Where did he hide all this information? For this first time since his death, I wish I could take my phone out and call for his help. I was desperate and all I wanted was to cure Buttercup of whatever she was going through on my own. I printed the ten documents before digging through piles when a small journal fell onto the floor.

I huffed and bent down to pick it up but stopped short when I saw the page it had opened on.

"_Rowdy Ruff,_" It read.

Why did that sound so familiar? I searched in the back of my head but found myself empty handed. I know I have heard of that term before somewhere. I was about to keep reading when Butch and Boomer came back down. I snapped the journal close and looked up innocently at Boomer who was watching me worriedly.

"I'm going to go back," I said softly and he nodded.

I gathered all the papers in a folder that I had found and snuck the journal under my shirt. I went up to Boomer and gave him a quick kiss. I waved to Butch and quickly flew back home.

* * *

><p>Blossom<p>

"Buttercup! Brick go and get me more water, please," I held my sister's head to keep it from thrashing from side to side.

Brick went back into the kitchen for the seventh time and got me a glass of water. I wiped some vomit from her mouth carefully before looking back down on her belly. I was aware that she was in labor, but I didn't have the courage to deliver it. If either of them died on my hands, I don't know what I would do.

"Get her out, Bloss. Please," Buttercup looked up and me softly.

I moved her black locks back and nodded. I wasn't sure if I could do it. I went into my room and grabbed a blanket. When I returned, I saw Bubbles had come back with a folder in her hand. I threw the thin blanket over Buttercup before grabbing the information and reading through it quickly. It was making no sense to me. One paper told me to deliver as a normal human would, but another would tell me to make a small cut, like a C-section. I had no medication or experience to do either.

Bubbles wasn't looking very well either as she stared at her sister who seemed to be getting worse by the second. I knew I should check to see how dilated she was, but again if she was ready I would panic and shut down.

"They're almost here. I think we should get her comfortable," Bubbles walked to Buttercup.

Brick came back with a glass of water, looking confused in what to do next. If Buttercup gives birth on the couch, it'll just make a mess in the living area. I remember reading about giving birth in water, but I wasn't sure if that was possible for a super human. But the baby _is _half human so it would be okay, right?

"Take her pants off and give her this," I handed the water to Bubbles.

Brick left the room after giving me an encouraging kiss. I was sweating myself and felt so clueless right now. I could take the change and have her deliver on the couch. But the idea of the blood staining everywhere and that she could tear or anything was not appealing. I could easily help her into the tub of comfortable water and let it happen.

"She's four centimeters, Bloss," Bubbles looked at me.

"Go clean the tub please," I helped Buttercup drink the water and held her hand when a contraction hit her.

Bubbles raced to the bathroom. I heard the ruckus to let me know that she was scrubbing at lightning speed.

"Don't let her die, Bloss. I don't care if I do, just not her," Buttercup looked sadly at me.

I didn't know how to reply. She kept talking.

"Her name is Jade, okay? Whatever you do, do not let Butch name her something silly like Olive. Her middle name is Emerald and give her Butch's last name. Take lots of pictures everyday so she can see how she looked when she was older. If Butch can't raise her, you take her. I don't want Bubbles to spend her first marriage raising a kid that isn't hers. Tell her I love her, everyday please," Buttercup explained very slowly.

I held back the tears that were forming in my eyes. She was convinced that she wasn't going to live to see her daughter. I wiped her sweaty forehead with my towel and formed my face into a harsh glare to keep from sobbing and breaking down right in front of her.

"Listen to me, Buttercup Utonium. You're _not going to die_. Alright? Do I make myself clear? You are going to be perfectly healthy and raise this child to be the smartest, toughest kid alive. I won't let you leave. You _will not _leave. If, if maybe me and Bubble's aren't enough to drive you to live, Jade is. I won't explain or tell her how her mother gave up. Now toughen up and have this baby!" I wiped a tear before she could see it.

A smirk appeared on her dry lips and she let out a small chuckle.

"You were always _so_ bossy."

I smiled and couldn't hold back a smile at that. The door opened and Butch came in holding the machines Professor had made and I thankfully knew how to use. I would have to ignore her broken ribs in the meantime. I had to get her comfortable in the tub before fixing them. Waiting until after would only add to her pain.

"Butterbutt! Oh I thought you were dead by now!" Butch surprised us both by hugging Buttercup to his chest.

Buttercup winced before lightly holding him back.

"So I see the yelling and blaming me hasn't started yet," Butch laughed but Buttercup only had energy to smile.

She then winced and gasped, clutching tightly onto him as another wave of pain washed through her. Her eyes squeezed and when her mouth opened at the shock of the pressure, she screamed lightly. The broken ribs must have been bothering her by now.

"Boomer, go check and see if Bubbles is done. She's in the bathroom," I told him.

"Let me see, Buttercup," I reached to see her injury but she shook her head, her breathing short now.

"I'm fine. Just get her out," She said.

"Go get her ice, Butch," Was it me, or did I seem extremely bossy?

Butch went to the kitchen and I lightly skimmed my hand over her ribs to indicate which one it was that was fractured. She hissed and pushed my hand away with a glare.

"Is Olive going to be okay?" Butch came back with the ice.

I tried not to laugh when I saw the glare that Buttercup directed at Butch.

"_Jade _is fine. Now please tell me it's almost-ah."

Buttercup sat up too fast and grabbed her belly before throwing up in the bin. She violently coughed, crying as pain shot all through her. I could see her getting paler and soon, we had her up and taken into the tub that Bubbles had made sure to clean well.

"Ah! Bloss! The baby!" Buttercups eyes were wide as she stared at me.

"I can't do anything. You aren't dilated enough yet, B," I explained.

"She's eight months, though. She should be small, right? Please, Bloss. She can't wait!" I bit my lip when I saw Buttercup sobbing now.

I checked her quickly and frowned at how fast this was going. That didn't seem normal to me but Buttercup wasn't complaining. I needed one more centimeter before this could happen. I tested the water for her and looked at Bubbles, commanding her to get towels.

Another scream sounded through the house before it stopped all together. Buttercup stayed still in the water, quiet and she looked down. That was before she saw the blood pooling around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oof! That was longer than usual I think. I was going to write the birth of the baby, but then that would be another 3,000 words and I didn't want to make this unbearably long. I want to update soon. I'm getting less and less work since the year is almost over. I can't wait until summer! Oh, I think I might have two or three chapter left before it's over and I start the next book which will be called <em>I'll Always Remember You <em> or _I Won't Forget You._ I haven't decided on the name. Maybe I should make a pole... or you guys can tell me in you reviews? But REVIEW PLEASE even though you all maybe hate me...**


	26. Chapter 26

**It is seriously difficult for me to make a long chapter. I don't know why, but i usually end up feeling like i rant on, anyways. Here you gooooo!**

* * *

><p>Butch<p>

The bright flash temporarily blinded me. I felt a force pushing me away as I scrambled to get closer to the girl in the tub. My senses seemed to be cut off, leaving me blind and with a sharp, loud ringing sounding in my ears. I didn't know what was going on except that I was being pressed against the wall in my own bedroom and I had no clue how I got there. All that was on my mind was getting to Buttercup to see if she was okay but my body wouldn't listen to what I was telling it to do.

A sharp pain entered my head through my eyes, making my head twitch uncontrollably towards my shoulder. My eyes were rolling to the back off my head and I felt my body collapse.

"It will hurt less if you stopped struggling," That mechanic voice echoed through my head and my eyes widened in realization at what was really going on with me.

"Get out of my head," I said through clenched teeth as I fought more to push the crazy man/woman out of me.

"I just need some information that you had refused to give me. Then I'll leave your poor head alone."

Things were never that simple when it involved Him. I mentally pushed the man out, making my head throb with intense pain that if I continued I'm positive I will end up fainting. But that didn't stop me from fighting. That was until I felt my body shut down and I was lying flat on my back, my vision being replaced by memories as Him racked through my brain.

Flashes of when Boomer, Brick and I were homeless came through and I saw Boomer's sad dirty face and Brick's expressionless one. When there were problems, we always avoided telling Boomer. He didn't know we were homeless until we slept in alley behind a dumpster and I remembered the look on his face when he realized what was going on. Another memory passed of Buttercup. It was when Mitch had cheated on her and I found her sobbing. I had no clue what to do because Buttercup doesn't cry. I wanted to pound Mitch to the bloody pulp but she stopped me and made me stay there to comfort her. Then, there was that first time. That had always been a blur to me because I couldn't believe that I had had sex with the green power puff. I didn't even initiate the first move. There was the morning after when I woke up and found her changing in a rush, repeating over and over how she couldn't believe what she had done until I had calmed her down.

I wasn't sure exactly what Him was looking for. I had no specific information that he could want but I found that my body could not fight against him. He kept digging deeper and deeper to childhood memories that I had locked away. Mojo had tried to be a father when we revived but we pushed him away because we had no idea if it was some sick way of warming us up to destroy things once more. We accepted the food and shelter he provided us but soon Mojo became nothing more than a slave to Him, doing whatever he said.

"Butch! Butch!" There was hard pounding on the door that I knew was Bubbles.

I tried to respond but them Him unleashed a pain in my back which caused me to flop on my stomach and twitch more. I felt drool slipping past my lips and onto the floor as a new memory came. It was when we destroyed the power puffs and the similar white flash that had happened not too long ago appeared. Suddenly, my body was on alert and alive once more with realization.

"Oh my gosh! What's wrong Butch?" Bubbles kneeled next to me and moved me on my side.

"Where's the baby?" Him controlled my body to ask.

I hadn't thought of the baby. Who exactly did that white flash belong to? Buttercup or the baby? I couldn't remember hearing a baby's cry and that caused panic to rise inside of me.

"She's fine. Buttercup needs help though. She isn't responding. Can you move?" Bubbles asked while running a bloody hand through her blonde locks, staining them.

"Damn it Him. Get out of me now!" I thought viciously as Him allowed my body to stand and move to follow Bubbles who was heading towards the bathroom again.

"I have something to do first," he replied with an evil laugh.

My body stopped and my head turned in the direction of a soft cry. It was a cry for attention and I wanted nothing more than to go to the living room and see where it was coming from. Bubbles seemed oblivious to me leaving as she hovered over Buttercup with Blossom, both of them performing things on her but what was on my mind was the baby. Buttercup asked to save the baby, not her so I had to fulfill that.

I entered the living room, or Him made my body enter. On the couch were Brick and Boomer who were staring at this small bundle that was laying between them. It's hands were curling towards it's face that I couldn't see as it cried. Boomer must have heard me and looked up with scared, dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Butch. We can't stop it from crying," Boomer explained.

My body walked forwards but I tried to keep it back. I wasn't going near her with Him in my body. I fought stronger now as Him neared her, usually all my power to keep her safe. I must have looked wild from the concerned looks coming from Brick. Then he realized...

Brick tackled to me the floor, hand on my neck as he squeezed. I couldn't feel it, but Him struggled in my mind for breath since he was in control of my body.

"I'm not playing anymore. Get out now!"

"Kill the child and I won't have to resolve to these things!"

And that was the last straw before I pushed him out with a flash of red behind my eyes. I felt him fly out in a strange swoosh and I laid there as Brick loosened his hold on my neck.

"Prove that you're Butch," Brick whispered dangerously.

"I cant breathe asshole," I wheezed.

Everything I knew and every saw belonged to Him now as well. I had no secrets to hide anymore. Which was a relief but at the same time it wasn't.

That must have been enough because he let me stand. I kept my gaze locked on the bundle that was still on the couch and walked over slowly. It was quiet now.

"Is it a girl?" I asked as I took Brick's old seat.

"Yeah. Pick her up, man," Boomer gave me a goofy smile.

I hesitated before gently lifting her to my arms. It seemed natural yet awkward as I supported her head and cradled her to my chest. I looked down at her and couldn't help but feel an emotion wash through me. Sort of what I got when I was near Buttercup but much stronger now that it caught me off guard and caused me to loose my breath.

I touched my daughter's cheek and was surprised to see that her porcelain skin was so soft. She kept quiet and I realized then that all she had was a blanket so she must be cold. I stood up carefully to not wake her from sudden movement and could feel my brother's eyes on me as I walked to her room and opened the door.

Luckily, Buttercup had the clothes she wanted Jade to wear when she was born organized. I opened the drawer they were in and carefully placed Jade on the changing table before pulling it out. It wasn't anything too fancy. Just a light yellow onesie with a duckie on her chest and white hat that Buttercup had obsessed over. There were also tiny socks and mittens that could fit the tip of my index finger.

When I looked back at Jade, the clothes had slipped through my hands. She was awake again, but not crying and looking up at me curiously. It wasn't that that caught me off guard. It was her eyes.

They were a sea green that looked too intelligent for someone who had just been born. There was also this red ring surrounding the iris. It seemed unreal to look at her and the fact that she was looking back at me seemed insane.

"Jade."

She seemed to like her name. I slipped my finger into her hand and it tightened around me. She was strong, too. I should have been expecting this, really. But now that it was in front of me caused many things to swirl in my head.

I quickly changed her before picked her up again. She was falling asleep and her steady breathing made me at peace. I could die now and be happy.

Buttercup

Jade. Jade?! Please tell me she's alive!

I kept screaming all these things in my mind as if anyone could hear me but i knew they couldn't. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move anything or comprehend what was going on. All i had heard was my baby cry before it soon faded and disappeared. I needed to look for her.

What was actually going on? Where was Butch? Was he taking care of Jade as i asked or was he next to me right now, tightly holding my hand. I wished for both because even though i hate to admit it, i love Butch and i wanted him to be here but also i wanted him with our daughter.

The thing i needed to do now however was regain control and feeling over my body. I tried to open my eyes but they were so heavy, as if two ton weights were connected to my eyelids.

"Okay eyes, open" I commanded since my brain wasn't going the job.

They stayed shut. And if they were open, it must be a dark room.

All of a sudden, my body began to feel even more and more lethargic, as if it was giving up. No, this couldn't be happening. I was not going to die no matter how much i acted like i had excepted it earlier. I wanted to be able to see my daughter and hold her, then grow up with her, hopefully besides Butch.

I fought the tiredness, searching every inch of my body for any left over energy to grasp onto and fight death. But most importantly, i grasped the love i had within me. The love for my sisters and even for professor, no matter how much he had been absent, he was always my father. Then for AraCeli, who knows where she is at the moment. For Mitch, because you never really do forget your first love, no matter how bad they screw you over. Then there was the Jojo brothers. But most importantly Butch. Although i don't tell him, like ever, i do love him. More than I'd like to admit really. I wasn't expecting us to ever happen. And I sometimes feel that if he had not knocked me up, we would not have grown more in love.

Jade. Her cry was still fresh in my mind and i felt the love soar through me just remembering it. I needed a signal. Something to show them that i was not giving up. My throat felt cracked and dry, as if i had been eating salt for breakfast, lunch and dinner for the last year. I couldn't tell my sisters, who i was sure were next to me right now, how much i loved them.

"Get up, Buttercup. You're a power puff for crying out loud!"

This indescribable feeling soared through me so hard that i could not put words to it, probably what we called life. It was amazing, causing my heart to bam loudly against my chest as if to yell that it was alive and not planning to stop. But then again, i was frightened that this was one of those moments before death where everything just comes in an overwhelming wave.

"Buttercup?" a soft whisper called and i twitched in response.

hey guys, maybe a review?


	27. Chapter 27

**One more chapter after this one! Or it might be two. I haven't decided yet. It'll either be an extra long chapter, or two longish ones. But can I just take a second and thank you all for sticking through this story with me. I love you all! And thank you for so many reviews. I would have never thought that I would receive so many. I'm just so happy. **

* * *

><p>Brick<p>

The feeling you get as you watch the people surrounding you and you know that in a few hours they won't exist anymore weighs heavier than any human can sustain. I was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching as Bubbles sat so happily in a chair as she got her hair done by Blossom. Her smile was blinding, making her blue eyes squint. Blossom was already dressed, wearing the bridesmaid's dress that Bubbles had picked out. It was simple, because Boomer didn't want to pay much even though he didn't say those words. It was a pale yellow, sweetheart neckline and strapless. It wasn't a big deal, really. But it made Blossom look completely gorgeous with her hair neatly curled and a silver, diamond flower clip in her hair that pushed her bangs back in an elegant way. She caught me staring at her and smiled softly, her smile finally reaching her pink eyes that had light makeup. I smirked back at her, feeling my stomach sink lightly.

Buttercup was sitting still, also dressed, with the baby in her arms as she stared into space. She had been like that a lot recently. When she came back to life, she had been fine at first. They cleaned her up, sat her down and tried to gather information on what she had experienced. Her body was broken down and it had been a miracle on how she survived. It took her a month before she managed to repair herself and so soon after she had to attend this wedding. The only person she really spoke to was Butch. Blossom was worried but I tried to explain that Buttercup had gone through something hard, recalling the times I had died but have been revived. It was a dark feeling, because for a moment, you feel relieved until you realize that you finally vanished into nothing.

Jade was something else as well. She was observant for a new baby. Her strange eyes were always wide open and looking around when she wasn't sleeping or crying. Her hair was strange as well. It was a variation of color. When we were at the house, it appeared as soft, dark brown curls. Once when we went outside, the sun reflected on it, making it appear dark red with a gold undertone. She was strong too. When I would hold her, she always had a tight grip on my finger. We didn't know if she had powers yet and Blossom thought she wouldn't because Butch supposedly didn't. Little did they know that Jade's father was a Rowdy Ruff. She wore a white dress with a golden rope thing around that tied in the back. Buttercup had even placed a yellow rose head band on her.

Now Butch, he was a completely different person. He was always attached to Buttercup or Jade. He rarely spoke to us, choosing to spend as much time as possible with his little family. I stumbled upon him once in Jade's bedroom, sitting on the rocking chair and sobbing quietly as he held her. Buttercup had been out with her sisters for last minute shopping and Boomer was in the kitchen making dinner. I didn't say anything when I saw Butch. I just watched as he rocked softly, fingers pressed against his eyes as he cried and struggled to keep it in and clutching softly, but protectively to his baby girl that you had to be blind to not see how much he loved her. It was strange still, seeing Butch love something so much. He and Buttercup were so close now that they became unbelievably cuddly. They always snuck kisses when they could and told each how much they loved one another. It was worse than Boomer and Bubbles who would practically swallow each other in front of everyone.

Boomer was weirder as well. He use to speak about how irritatingly clingy Bubbles was but now he was the one after her. Bubbles soaked it all in. She had been stressed so much lately that it spread throughout the house, making this situation worse. Bubbles thought that soon Boomer and she would move alone, away from this town because it held horrible memories. We all played along in her fantasy.

"Damn, you guys still haven't gotten ready?" Butch walked in the house, his suit in hand.

"Neither have you! Oh no, is Boomer ready? Where is he?" Bubble began to get up but Blossom pulled her down, waving the curling wand in anger.

"Don't move or I'll burn you!" Bloss warned.

Butch went over to the still lost Buttercup, touching her shoulder lightly and she jumped in surprise, waking Jade who looked around with curious eyes. I took pride in the fact that her eyes had the red ring around. She carried a piece of her uncle's around. Butch planted a kiss on Buttercup's lips, smiling at her and caressing her black hair that she chopped to her shoulders and were wavy for the occasion. He takes a seat next to her and reaches for Jade that she gives over easily.

"Boomer is still at the hotel room getting ready, calm down. I just wanted to stop by real quick, get an update. Jade looks great, who dressed her? Why the fuck is there so much yellow?" Butch looked around the room in disgust.

Bella threw a bobby pin at Butch for cursing as she continued to style AraCeli's hair. We can't find her mother at all but she didn't seem to notice.

"Is it healthy to curse so much around a baby?" I asked and Butch glared at me.

"I'm the father, so don't give me advice." I rolled my eyes. Butch was constantly bragging about being a father. I was slightly jealous because when I looked at Bloss, I could imagine strawberry haired babies but I would never live it.

"Does Boomer look cute? I'm so nervous," Bubbles fiddled with her hands.

"I don't feel comfortable answering if my brother looks cute but he doesn't look like shit." Butch smiled.

Another pin was thrown at him and he laughed as he let it hit him, wrapping an arm around Buttercup and placing another chaste kiss on her cheek. I saw her smile warmly and relax against him. I saw the jealousy beginning to sparking in Blossom's eyes and I sent her a look to calm her down but she ignored it.

"Doesn't Buttercup look beautiful?" Bloss commented.

A blush crawled on Buttercup's neck and I mentally groaned. Bloss just didn't know what to do and she was trying too hard to regain that bond with her sister that had been lost. Buttercup always hated attention and I'm sure she wasn't too fond about everyone's attention being on her now.

"Well of course she does. She's my girlfriend after all." Butch tried to save it but it lead to awkwardness and I saw Blossom's mood begin to fall.

I stood up, walking over to her as she tried to distract herself with Bubble's blond hair that she finished curling. I kissed her cheek, nuzzling her neck and I stood behind her, offering her comfort. I knew this was hard for her and she would take it out on me later-

No. I can't think about later. I need to focus on now.

"Thank you," she whispered, reaching back briefly to touch my face in appreciation. I nodded, watching as she twisted Bubble's hair in difficult way before securing it, making it into a bun but it looked elegant. Then she grabbed one clip, placing on a headband, and the clip above the bun. The clip was too difficult for me to try to understand the pattern.

"I'll go get ready, I love you." I muttered the words against her soft neck, trying to imprint the way her body feels before pulling away and going to our bedroom to get dressed, the whole time regretting every decision I ever made to lead me to this.

* * *

><p>Bubbles<p>

"I can't get it on!" I cried as I stood in front of my full length mirror, fighting with the zipper of my dress. I wanted to cry as Blossom tried helping me, catching some skin.

I wasn't sure why it wasn't closing. It was perfect when I bought it, sliding on like it was made for me. But now, I stared at myself, looking behind me as my sister struggled to make the zipper go up. Bella was trying to offer advice, telling Bloss to go slow so it'll glide but that didn't work either.

"I didn't gain weight. I've been watching what I eat," I explained. Then I remembered how I dropped cheerleading. The lack of exercise may be the cause.

"It's okay. Just suck it in really quick."

I took a deep breath, sucking in my flat stomach and holding it there while I waited for Blossom. She took her chance, zipping it up so fast that I thought she was going to break it. I released my breath, noticing that it wasn't too tight and I could handle it. When I turned around, I saw Blossom, Bella and Buttercup with tears in their eyes. Buttercup had pretty much been in shock since Jade was born, but now she was reacting and it brought tears to my own eyes. I rushed over to her, hugging her tightly and she hugged me back. I felt Blossom rub my bare back gently as I tried to keep from crying and smearing my makeup.

"Wow, you look beautiful," Bella whispered, watching farther away.

I blushed happily, pulling back from my sisters before looking at myself again. I felt beautiful with the dress I had chosen. It did wonderful things to my body, with the sweetheart neckline and all. I had little stud, diamond earrings on and a necklace that was short but had a longer pendant that reached about two inches above my cleavage. Blossom did my hair so it was flawless and some loose curls framed my face so it didn't look so tight and more professional.

AraCeli ran into the room then, her champagne dress a little crooked as she pushed her hair out of her face, a huge smile on.

"You look really pretty!" She squealed happily. I smiled and patted her hair that was tangled now. We should have known better than to dress her so early.

"Thank you. You look really pretty as well," I kissed her cheek and she squealed again. I saw Jade jump at the high pitched noise.

"Daddy says you're pretty," AraCeli said softly, her smile still on her face.

I felt a pang in my chest as she said that. I would have loved for him to walk me down the aisle today. The emotions flooded through me as we entered the limo and I realized that this was real right now. I was going to marry the man I loved without my father at my side. My sister would bring her baby and Blossom would attend as well with our youngest sister whose parents have disappeared. It just seemed like a mess but it was beautiful.

"I love you guys so much. I can't believe that I'll be officially off the market now," I cried into my hand.

Buttercup had stayed back with Jade and Butch and would show a little after us, but I knew she knew how much I loved her even though she couldn't show up with me. I wouldn't start without her, anyways.

"Don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup," Blossom laughed lightly but I could see her eyes were threatening to spill as well.

I giggled too. I wanted to be at Blossom's wedding and Buttercup's just like they're at mine. I want to hold Blossom's hand in the limo to her wedding where I picture her overanalyzing everything and worrying if Brick would back out last second. She would cry happily during the ceremony and Brick would stand next to her with a smirk. She would choose a mermaid dress because she had a thing for them and her long hair would be up. Buttercup would be grumpier, crossing her arms the whole ride. But I know that once she's married to Butch, she'd be happy for the rest of the day. She would be so beautiful too. I thought of her in a simple gown, hair down and light makeup. Jade would be there too, looking adorable. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she would love the attention at her wedding.

I felt happy now, knowing this day would be the best day of my life.

* * *

><p>Buttercup<p>

"Jade ruined her dress," I explained to Butch as he watched from the doorway. He had his arms crossed as he watched with a smile.

Jade had thrown up on her dress so I had to change her into the other one I bought just in case something like this happened. She looked up at my, scrunching her little nose as I removed the old dress and wiped her a little. She pointed to Butch and he immediately came over, taking her tiny hand and kissing it. Although Jade was certainly special, she was a normal new baby who was attached to her father.

"She's so perfect," Butch spoke as he kissed her hand again.

I smiled in agreement. It was obvious that something had happened when I came back. Butch was so much more mature and loving when I woke up.

_The first thing I remember was lying in our bed and seeing Butch sit in a chair with a bundle in his arms. I tried to rush to sit up, and my injuries stopped me suddenly. Butch had the goofiest grin on his face as he looked down at the baby in the white blanket and I wanted so desperately to catch a glimpse of our daughter but I couldn't really speak up. After a while of watching him love something so deeply, he looked up and saw me. He almost blew up with happiness. _

"_She's perfect, Buttercup," He told me as he walked over. _

_I wasn't prepared to be hit by love so strong when he showed me Jade. She was sleeping peacefully and her little hands were just below her chin. I reached out to touch her and when I did, I couldn't believe it. She was real and she was so beautiful. Butch and I created something amazing together and I loved it way more than I could ever love something else. _

"_Has she eaten?" I asked, my throat sore and my voice cracking._

_I looked down at my breasts. How could she eat without me? We didn't have formula, at least that's what I thought. I had planned to breastfeed her so I didn't buy any._

"_I went out and got her some formula stuff. She seems to like it. She has a strong stomach like her daddy. I also cleaned her, dressed her and I learned how to change a diaper! Isn't that great?" Butch smiled that goofy grin again._

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing or seeing. Butch was being so responsible. I thought Blossom would have taken charge instead of Butch stepping up to the plate because at first he seemed so oppose to the idea of becoming a father. Now he was doing everything on his own, and he wasn't accusing me of leaving him with all the work for whatever amount of time that I had been knocked out. I reached out farther and caressed his face, tracing his scar with my thumb._

"_Thank you Butch, I love you."_

_I think Butch had nearly fainted when I said those words. I never did, well sometimes. But I never just spoke it. He usually had to bother the hell out of me to get me to say those with a happy tone. He recovered, nodding as he thought of something._

"_Holy shit. Are you sure you're Buttercup?" I glared at him, frowning as he cursed. Old habits die hard, I guess._

"_Yes asshole." The word slipped my mouth and he chuckled, trying to hold back his loud laughter so he wouldn't wake up our baby._

"_Then I love you too. Not that I have much of a choice because now I'm stuck with you." I slapped his cheek lightly before withdrawing my hand._

_Butch assisted me with sitting up, being careful with my injuries but also careful with Jade, who he was still holding. When I was all set and Butch was sure that I wasn't going to tip over, he handed me my daughter who was still sleeping._

"_Her name is Jade Olive Jojo," I groaned when he said Oliver. Leave it to Butch to name our daughter._

"_Olive? I said Emerald," I looked back down at her. I almost felt sorry for her._

"_But you already got Jade! It wasn't fair! Plus you can't do anything now. I already wrote it on her birth certificate," He smirked in victory._

_I rolled my eyes, holding Jade more comfortably. I couldn't stop looking at her. Her skin was so soft and she had Butch's eyelashes, long, dark and very curled. I could only imagine how beautiful her eyes must look when she opens them._

"_How long was I out?" _

"_About a week, give or take."_

"_I missed a week? What if she doesn't know that I'm her mom?"_

"_Don't be stupid. Of course she knows."_

_We stayed quiet for a while, watching her breathe evenly. I felt Butch lightly tough my face and move down to my chin where he gently pushed my head up so I could look at him. He needed to shave._

"_I've missed you, B," My heart did about a thousand cartwheels and I thought it was going to hit maximum overdrive when he swooped down and gave me a kiss. _

_I melted right there, lifting a hand to clutch onto his muscled arms like my life depended on it. Butch had a great amount of power when it came to making me feel high, lovey emotions. I loved the feelings, I just felt so small and vulnerable whenever he kissed me or touched me. I wasn't sure why, because I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. His tongue entered my mouth but I heard a little sound coming from the bundle in my arms and I gently pushed him away._

_That was when I saw Jade's magnificent eyes looking up at me. My jaw dropped a little and Butch jokingly pushed my chin up to close my mouth._

"_She's lucky to have you as a mom. I know you're going to be great," He smiled, kissing my forehead._

I never spoke much anymore, though. When Blossom walked into the room, I felt so unhappy and I wasn't sure why. She tried questioning me and I was so irritated that I had Butch kick her out of the room. Same with Bubbles. I just wanted Jade and Butch for some odd reason.

"Uh, babe," I heard Butch call as he entered the house. I finished dressing Jade in a white dress with a black upper part and a light pink bow around her waist. She had a pale pink flower on her head.

"What did you screw up?" I asked as I picked up Jade and walked into the living room. Butch scratched the back of his head and smiled, trying to feign innocence but I saw how nervous he was.

"Well, the car won't start."

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>Bubbles<p>

"Buttercup is missing," I was panicking as my sister wasn't showing up. No. She couldn't do this. My phone rang and I scrambled to reach it in my bag.

"Bubbles? The car broke down. I can't fly with Jade so just start. We'll be there later," B spoke in a sorry tone.

I wanted to break down in tears. I needed B here to make this complete and perfect. I told her that I understood when I really didn't and hung up. Blossom rubbed my arm, trying to get me to calm down once again so I could go walk down and get to my soon-to-be husband.

"We need to go now. Are you ready?" Bella appeared with my bouquet in her hand.

I shook my head. I couldn't go out there. I was shaking uncontrollably because of my nerves. Boomer won't want to marry me in this condition. The breathing exercises I was attempting to do weren't working and I was beginning to get annoyed because this is not what I had imagined when I planned my wedding. We made it small, too. It had been too many people and the thought of it had made me nervous.

The music started to play and I jumped. Crap. AraCeli started to go down then, throwing white petals in front of her as she went. Then Bella went. My stomach turned and I felt like I was going to break into a sweat. Great. I was going to smell like wet dog on my big day. How was Boomer going to kiss me with a sweaty upper lip?

Blossom hooked her arm through mine and tugged me to follow. I composed myself, gaining my posture and I went through the slightly ajar doors that had been hiding me. I stared at Boomer who was undeniably handsome and he sent me a small, comforting smile.

I took my first step to the music. Here we go.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw snap. I'm going to upload the wedding outfits on my profile if you want to check them out. Review? <strong>


End file.
